


Bad Blood

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: 20+K, M/M, Marine!Luffy, MarineAU, OOC, leve smolu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: La fama que rápidamente adquiere Dragon hace imposible que el pequeño Luffy de cinco años viva en la tranquilidad de la pacifica Villa Foosha por más tiempo y es Garp quien decide tomarlo bajo su cuidado para convertirlo en un marino





	

_"Pero esos son los días que nos aprisionan_

_Y esas pequeñas cosas nos definen"_

**Bad Blood - Bastille**

 

**Prólogo**

Toda causa tiene su efecto y todo efecto tiene su causa, nada en esta vida ocurre por azar o coincidencia. Es por eso que mirando hacia atrás Monkey D. Garp no puede evitar sentirse responsable por la persona en la que su hijo Dragon se convirtió durante su ausencia. Él estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a Roger de un lado a otro a través del _Grand Line_ , estando ausente la mayor parte de la infancia y adolescencia de este; y cuando intento volver a retomar su casi inexistente relación familiar ya era muy tarde, Dragon tenía sus propios ideales y una visión del mundo que era incompatible con todos los valores que la marina representaba.

La ejecución del Rey pirata trajo consigo una revolución sin precedentes; muchos se hicieron al mar tras la promesa de un gran tesoro y otros buscaron un cambio a nivel social, trabajaron durante años de manera silenciosa entre las sombras hasta convertirse en la amenaza más grande que el gobierno mundial ha tenido que enfrentar. La armada revolucionaria cuyo líder no es otro que Monkey D. Dragon, su nombre se ha hecho tan conocido y temido que se le ha catalogado como el peor demonio desde los tiempos de Gol D. Roger y en su nuevo cartel de se busca lo han apodado como **_“El criminal más buscado y peligroso del mundo”_**. **** _  
  
_

Todo lo anterior en si no es un problema, Dragon es un adulto, ha elegido su propio camino y conociéndolo no tendrá problemas en afrontar las consecuencias si es que (milagrosamente) la marina consigue atraparlo vivo, pero la mala fama de Dragon tarde o temprano terminara arrastrando al pequeño Luffy. Es un niño inocente cuyo único pecado es llevar la sangre del criminal más buscado en sus venas y a pesar de que Garp no está de acuerdo, su existencia misma es un crimen ante los ojos del gobierno mundial. Es por eso que al ver el último cartel de **‘se busca’** de su estúpido hijo decidió adelantar sus planes, dentro de poco la pacifica Villa Foosha no será lo suficientemente segura para que Luffy siga viviendo allí y enviarlo al escondite de los bandidos de montaña en el Monte Corvo junto con Ace solo pondría a ambos chicos en peligro. Finalmente se decidió por la menos racional de sus alternativas, llevar a Luffy al cuartel general, ocupar su influencia dentro de la marina y rogar a las cinco estrellas ancianas que le permitan a Luffy vivir como un marino, que crecerá fuerte y leal a las convicciones que representa la institución  

Es por eso que hizo un rápido viaje al East Blue para tomar a su único nieto sanguíneo con él en dirección al cuartel general de la marina y sacudir de su cabeza aquel ridículo sueño infantil de convertirse en un pirata, porque eso no sucederá mientras Garp pueda evitarlo

 

**{1}**

Dos largas semanas tomo el viaje desde el East Blue hasta la sagrada tierra de Mariejois y no es que la distancia haya desgastado a Garp quien suele hacer el mismo viaje al menos tres veces al año, sino que discutir cada día un par de veces con Luffy quien sigue proclamando que se convertirá en un pirata terminaría agotando a cualquiera.

Una vez descendieron del barco los guardias lo saludaron cordialmente mientras dirigían su mirada al pequeño revoltoso que llevaba tomado de la mano para impedirle que saliera corriendo a cualquier dirección que le llamara la atención. Luffy no deja de hacer pequeños sonidos de asombro al observar los hermosos pasillos del inmenso castillo que es la sede central del gobierno mundial y una vez llegan frente a la oficina de Kong, Garp le pide que guarde silencio y para su sorpresa su nieto acata su orden. Sin molestarse en golpear abre la puerta y de inmediato consigue que el comandante en jefe le grite por su falta de modales (a los que después de tantos años ya debería estar acostumbrado)

– Necesito hablar con el Gorosei – dice Garp y su agarre en la mano del pequeño Luffy se hace tan fuerte que el chico se retuerce de dolor intentando alejar su mano – Hay un tema importante que necesito discutir con ellos

– Los ancianos siempre te han recibido sin poner excusas,  ¿por qué vienes aquí como si mi opinión te importara en algo, Garp? – Regaña Kong, cruzándose de brazos mientras en el acuario que hay a sus espaldas un enorme rey marino se pasea de un lado a otro –     

– Necesito que cuides a mi nieto – dice Garp, alzando a Luffy del brazo para mostrarle al comandante a quien se refiere –

– ¡Él es…! – exclama Kong en sorpresa sin ser capaz de terminar aquella frase al verse interrumpido por el héroe de la marina – 

– Sí, es su hijo – responde Garp entendiendo sin que el comandante tuviera que seguir hablando –  Necesito que lo cuides por mi mientras hablo con los ancianos

– Buena suerte, Garp – desea el comandante en jefe mientras el vicealmirante Garp abandona la habitación. Kong rodea su escritorio hasta quedar frente al menor de la familia Monkey y hacerle señas para que se siente en el sofá azul de su oficina– ¿Quieres unas galletas mientras esperamos a tu loco abuelo?

– ¡Si! – Responde Luffy saltando sobre el sofá y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro en emoción– ¡Galletas! ¡Galletas y leche!

– Vaya mocoso más aprovechado – ríe Kong rodeando su oficina para llegar al cajón de su escritorio donde esconde su dulce tesoro –

 

**…**

– ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí, Garp! – exclama Zouper desde su asiento mientras el resto de los ancianos mueven levemente sus cabezas reconociendo que el vicealmirante ha entrado en la habitación –

– Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre un tema bastante delicado – dice Garp, sus manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras permanece de pie frente a los representantes del gobierno mundial – es sobre mi nieto

– ¿Dragon tuvo un hijo? – Pregunta Zouper horrorizado – La sangre de ese niño es…

– ¡Me gustaría que se le permitiese vivir como un marino! – Exclama Garp antes de que el anciano pueda terminar aquella oración que nunca ha deseado sea asociada a su inocente nieto– ¡Tiene cinco años pero pronto crecerá fuerte y leal a la marina si se le permite vivir, servirá al gobierno mundial y defenderá a la justicia que representamos!

– Su sangre es la misma que corre por las venas de aquel hombre – murmura Clonji, uno de los ancianos mientras limpia su katana –

– Él ni siquiera sabe quién es su padre – responde Garp – Dragon ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando el chico nació

– Yo creo que podríamos sacar provecho de tener a ese niño como parte de la marina – opina Kimen el más joven de los cinco ancianos y al notar los rostros confundidos de los otros cuatro explica su idea – Es un juego de poder, tener al hijo de Dragon a este lado de la justicia es como escupirle en la cara a ese hombre que tanto reniega de nuestro gobierno y de paso mostrar la grandeza de la marina

– No lo había pensado de esa manera – dice Zouper y los otros ancianos asienten rápidamente al haberles gustado la idea– entonces, si todos estamos de acuerdo se le permitirá vivir pero si notamos alguna acción extraña de su parte será ejecutado en el acto

– Estoy muy agradecido – dice Garp haciendo una reverencia por primera en años–

– Este tema será tratado con máxima discreción – habla Hion por primera vez desde que el vicealmirante entro en la habitación, mientras entrelaza ambas manos sobre su regazo – Aparte de nosotros cinco, solo el almirante de flota y los tres almirantes serán informados de la situación

– Muchas gracias – responde Garp alzando la cabeza – Les prometo que no se arrepentirán de haber tomado esta decisión

– Eso esperamos – dice Kimen – No olvides esto, Garp, el niño solo vivirá mientras nos sea de utilidad

– Entiendo – murmura Garp inusualmente serio – No se preocupen, se convertirá en un gran marino

 

**{2}**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Luffy llego a vivir y a entrenar en el cuartel general, los únicos sitios que conoce son la oficina de Garp, el campo de entrenamiento #7, el comedor y la oficina de Sengoku por lo que Garp mientras arregla algunos asuntos le dio permiso de recorrer el cuartel acompañado de uno de sus hombres de confianza y le prohibió estrictamente separarse de la persona que fue asignado para cuidarlo. 

El marino en cuestión, el capitán llamado Ryu, le sugiere visitar el jardín principal donde solo pueden acudir los marinos de alto rango pero que él al ser nieto de Garp puede entrar sin problema. Los ojos de Luffy brillan de emoción frente al hermoso paisaje que se extiende frente a él, grandes y frondosos árboles, una laguna que divide en dos el terreno pero que es unido por un elegante puente y miles de flores adornan todo el jardín; el pequeño Monkey cruza el puente corriendo y alzando sus manos para atrapar los pétalos de flores de cerezo que caen desde los arboles mientras es seguido de cerca de su guardián

– Luffy-kun, despacio que podrías caerte – advierte Ryu con tono amable – Podemos ir donde tú quieras

– ¡Me encantan las flores! – Exclama Luffy volviendo a lanzar los pétalos que ha tomado entre sus manos – ¡Aquí hay muchas flores que nunca antes había visto!

– Estas son algunas de las flores que existen en varias islas de ‘Paraíso’ que tienen un clima parecido al de aquí y por eso pueden florecer en este lugar – responde el Marino siguiendo a Luffy quien ha comenzado a caminar hacia la siguiente flor que le llamo la atención – es normal que no las conozcas ya que provienes del East blue

– ¿Cómo se llama esta? – pregunta Luffy apuntando a las flores que crecen en un árbol pequeño donde el que las flores crecen como racimos y sus hojas tiene una delicada forma ovalada –

– Es un ‘Rododendro’ – explica Ryu – crece en suelos ácidos y posee una toxina llamada grayanotoxina en su polen y néctar, por lo que la miel derivada de estas plantas es muy venenosa y aunque no lo creas el resto de la planta es igual de venenosa pero en menor medida… así que no la toques

– ¡Wow, una flor misteriosa! – exclama Luffy fascinado –

– ¿No entendiste nada de lo que acabo de explicar, verdad? – murmura el marino dando un largo suspiro. De pronto su Haki lo advierte de una presencia cargada de odio acercándose rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces toma el brazo de Luffy jalándolo y colocándolo detrás de él 

– ¿Intentas interponerte en el camino de la absoluta justicia? – Cuestiona la nueva presencia que el capitán de la marina reconoce como uno de los tres almirantes, Akainu – Muévete, debo eliminar a ese mocoso

– Me temo que no puedo seguir sus órdenes – responde Ryu mientras Luffy se aferra a su pierna aterrado – Garp-san me ha pedido que lo cuide y eso es lo que hare

– ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? – Se burla el almirante y el capitán niega con la cabeza – ¿Entonces piensas morir solo por defender a esta basura?

– Si eso es lo que toma defender a este niño, que así sea – dice Ryu de manera desafiante, el molesto almirante alza su brazo que toma la forma de un puño gigante cubierto de ardiente magma que desciende rápidamente y que cubre por completo la figura del capitán que valientemente arriesgo su vida por una inocente, que para siempre tendrá que cargar con la visión del cuerpo de aquel capitán derritiéndose a la nada por el magma en el nombre de la absoluta justicia

– Ya no hay nadie que te proteja – menciona Akainu mientras su brazo vuelve a su forma original y la pequeña figura frente a él no para de temblar de pavor – No entiendo que se ha metido en la cabeza de los ancianos para tomar esta absurda decisión

Luffy intenta moverse, alejarse de esta persona que claramente no tiene buenas intenciones hacia él pero su cuerpo no responde a ninguna otra acción que no sea temblar de pavor mientras esos afilados ojos negros cargados de odio parecen hundirlo y hacerle imposible mirar en otra dirección que no sea la imponente figura del almirante

– Dejar vivir a un monstruo como tú – dice Akainu y su ceño se frunce como si el solo pensar en sus siguientes palabras le causara nauseas – eres el hijo del demonio y naciste con la maldad en la sangre 

Luffy puede escuchar aquellas palabras, sabe que son importantes por la manera en que el hombre se expresa con tanto desprecio y que en sus ojos mientras mira a Luffy solo hay emociones desagradables, pero no puede entenderlo; porque el pequeño recluta de la marina no recuerda haber hecho nada para molestar o desagradarle a esa persona

– En nombre de la ‘Absoluta justicia’ me veo en la obligación de asesinarte, hijo de Dragon – dice el Almirante, que vuelve a alzar su puño cubierto de Magma y que deja caer sin pensarlo dos veces. Luffy cierra sus ojos incapaz de seguir viendo como su vida llega a su fin, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por negar moverse y esperando un golpe fatal que nunca llega. Una delgada capa de hielo envuelve su cuerpo de manera casi reconfortante y cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra con un gran muro de hielo rodeándolo, un hombre de alta estatura y cabello afro frente a él a quien Akainu observa de manera amenazante

– Sakazuki, no sabía que disfrutabas de asesinar niños y a tus compañeros marinos – dice el hombre de hielo mientras Luffy cae sobre sus rodillas y lleva ambas manos a su pecho, como intentado calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón al haber experimentado tan de cerca una situación de vida o muerte – Resulto que mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto, ya me parecía extraño que hubieras aceptado tan rápido la orden de los ancianos sin intentar hacer algo estúpido

– ¡Aokiji! – Gruñe Akainu – ¡Quítate de mi camino! 

– Le debo un gran favor a Garp-san – responde Aokiji – No dejare que le hagas nada nada a este niño… además, ¿estás pensando ignorar una orden directa de los cinco ancianos?

– Están cometiendo un grave error al dejar vivir a este niño – declara Sakazuki mientras su puño vuelve a su forma normal – la maldad vive en la sangre y al dejarlo con vida podría convertirse en una amenaza para nosotros en el futuro

– ¿Y no es mejor tener a una amenaza cerca donde puede ser vigilada y corregida a tiempo antes que tenerla lejos y libre? – cuestiona Aokiji, el muro que había levantado segundos antes se deshace lentamente y Luffy rápidamente se esconde detrás del hombre que lo ha salvado

– El mal no puede ser corregido, solo eliminado – sentencia Akainu dándole la espalda para comenzar a alejarse pero se detiene sobre sus pasos para terminar de dar su opinión – no importa lo que haga de su vida nada cambiara el hecho que él no debería haber nacido

Una vez el maniático almirante se ha alejado lo suficiente como para que sea seguro voltearse, Aokiji observa al niño que ha comenzado a llorar de manera ahogada y que no parece escuchar las palabras del hombre de la fruta hie hie intentando llamar su atención, quien decide no molestarse y lo carga sujetándolo desde el cuello de la remera para caminar hacia donde sabe se encuentra la oficina de Garp

 

**…**

– Garp-san – Saluda Aokiji entrando en la oficina del héroe de la marina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando en el piso a Luffy quien rápidamente se abalanza sobre su abuelo mientras sigue llorando

– Es el mocoso de Kuzan – dice Garp alzando la vista mientras sujeta a Luffy – ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Dónde está Ryu?

– Los ancianos hablaron con nosotros sobre quien es el padre de este niño – dice Aokiji pasando una mano a través de su cabello – me pareció extraño que Sakazuki aceptara tan rápido la decisión de los ancianos, así que decidí tenerle un ojo encima y no me equivoque, lo encontré intentando asesinar a tu nieto luego de que se hiciera cargo del marino que lo cuidaba

– Temía que algo así sucediera – dice Garp observando como la pequeña figura de Luffy tiembla mientras llora hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su abuelo – Gracias por ayudarlo, Kuzan

– La justicia absoluta de la marina no ve las vidas inocentes como debería – responde el almirante con un suspiro de frustración – además él es tu nieto, Garp-san, no podía dejar que algo le pasara cuando tengo una gran deuda contigo

– ¿Sigues mencionando eso, mocoso?– regaña Garp mientras con inusual delicadeza acaricia la espalda de Luffy intentando tranquilizarlo– es historia vieja,  no vuelvas a mencionarlo

– No seguiría en la marina sino fuera por usted – dice Aokiji – Cuando deje escapar a Nico Robin y los ancianos querían mi cabeza fue usted quien intervino por mí, además de pedir que se hiciera un conmemorativo para Saul

– Saul también era un gran amigo mío y cuando abandono la marina para advertir a la gente de Ohara solo estaba siguiendo su justicia, yo respeto eso – dice Garp y Luffy ha alzado su cabeza para mirar a su abuelo, la pregunta es clara en esos grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y el almirante decide que es momento de retirarse–

– No dudes en pedir mi ayuda si la necesitas – ofrece Aokiji caminando perezosamente hacia la puerta para abrirla y luego cerrarla una vez está afuera de la oficina. Pasan algunos minutos antes de que Luffy este lo suficientemente calmado para que puedan hablar y es el pequeño quien rompe el silencio

– ¿Por qué? – jadea Luffy mientras frota sus ojos con ambas manos –

– Entiendo que estés confundido pero necesito que me escuches y prestes atención, Luffy – dice Garp seriamente y sus palabras captan la atención que deseaba – Quiero que entiendas que nunca fue mi intención mentirte y que lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para protegerte, pero parece ser que ha sido una mala decisión haberte ocultado esto.

– ¿De qué hablas abuelo? – pregunta Luffy mientras deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo –

– Tu padre es un criminal buscado por la marina – Explica Garp lentamente, dejando que sus palabras sean entendidas por el menor – quise que llevaras una vida pacifica en la villa foosha antes de que te unieras a la marina pero el nombre de tu padre se ha vuelto tan conocido que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que su mala fama te arrastre y mi nombre no sea lo suficiente para protegerte

– ¿Y por qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! – grita Luffy molesto sin comprender como el hecho de quien es su padre tiene algo que ver con un intento de asesinato por parte del almirante Akainu– ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un papá!

– A los ojos del gobierno mundial tú nunca deberías haber nacido – dice Garp, sus palabras son duras e hirientes pero lo suficientemente directas para que Luffy, quien no es muy brillante entienda a la perfección lo que significan – la única manera en la que se te ha permitido vivir es como un marino, siendo el opuesto de todo lo que tu padre representa

– ¿Entonces si nadie sabe quién es mi papá no me odiaran? – Pregunta Luffy, nuevas lágrimas pican en sus ojos pero las limpia antes de que puedan rodar por sus mejillas – ¿Si lo mantengo como un secreto no me odiaran?

– Las únicas personas que saben quién es tu padre son los cinco ancianos, los almirantes y sengoku – dice Garp, pasando su pulgar por las regordetas mejillas sucias – ellos nunca dirán nada

– ¡Pero el hombre de lava! – Exclama Luffy alarmado– él es uno de esos almirantes e intento matarme…sino fuera por esa persona que me acompañaba y el tipo cool del hielo me hubiera hecho daño

– Sakazuki cree que el mal vive en la sangre y por eso trato de asesinarte –  responde Garp, y si su situación fuera una menos complicada ahora mismo se encontraría destripando al imbécil de Akainu – desde ahora hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte estarás conmigo aquí, con alguien en quien yo confié o en alguna isla que encuentre adecuada para que entrenes. Esta estrictamente prohibido merodear alrededor de la base por tu cuenta 

– Eso suena aburrido – se queja Luffy haciendo un pequeño puchero –

– Sé que te gustan las aventuras y estar encerrado en espacios reducidos o siempre tener a alguien vigilándote resulta una molestia pero Luffy, tu seguridad y bienestar son lo más importante para mí – Dice Garp tomando entre sus brazos a Luffy para envolverlo un abrazo que el pequeño corresponde – te prometo que cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte dejare que vayas de aventuras a perseguir piratas

– ¿Y seré tan fuerte como para poder defenderme del hombre malo de lava? – pregunta Luffy alzando su rostro –

– ¡Si entrenas lo suficiente serás el marino más fuerte del mundo! – exclama Garp tomando a Luffy desde la cintura para alzarlo y el pequeño Luffy lo mira hacia abajo con ojos llenos de determinación y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida jugando en sus labios –

 

**{3}**

– ¿Qué te pareció tu regalo de cumpleaños, Luffy? – Pregunta Garp a su nieto quien está sentado frente a él al otro lado de la fogata donde tienen la carne asando – ¡Ya tienes seis años!

– ¡He entrenado todo el tiempo! – Se queja Luffy con un puchero en sus labios – ¡Esos monos son duros de vencer y se burlan de mí cada vez que pierdo!

– Eso quiere decir que debes entrenar aún más duro – Responde Garp riendo mientras quita del fuego dos grandes trozos de carne ya listos tendiéndole uno a Luffy – Escucha Luffy, nunca sabes cuándo serás llamado a una batalla así que cuando comas, ¡asegúrate de comer lo más que puedas! Esta es otra parte importante de ser marino

– ¿Y puedo comer todo lo que quiera? – Pregunta Luffy – ¿No se agotara?

– En el G-1 siempre hay grandes reservas de comida así que come cuanto quieras – responde Garp mientras Luffy lucha con su pedazo de carne– y cuando entrenes debes cazar tu propia comida, ya que aprender a sobrevivir también es parte importante de ser marino

– ¿Cuándo volveremos al cuartel? – cuestiona Luffy tomando un nuevo trozo de carne y atacándolo con ferocidad –

– Mañana – responde el vicealmirante tomando varias manzanas para comer – así que apresúrate para que vayamos a dormir

Cuando Garp alza la vista al no recibir una respuesta se encuentra con Luffy ya dormido masticado su trozo de carne aun en sueños, no puede evitar la risa que escapa de sus labios ante la escena, así que lo toma en brazos y acomoda en el lugar que había designado para dormir.

– Buenas noches, Luffy – susurra Garp pasando una mano de forma cariñosa sobre los rebeldes cabellos negros – cada día te vuelves un poquito más fuerte, solo sigue entrenando

**…**

 Cinco días después cuando vuelven al cuartel y de manera obligatoria deben pasar por la oficina de Sengoku interrumpen la conversación que el almirante de flota sostenía con un marino que Garp no veía desde hace años: Rosinante

– Tiempo sin verte, mocoso – saluda Garp con su usual sonrisa al hombre de cabello rubio quien educadamente asiente con su cabeza – Luces bien 

– Garp-san, tan enérgico como siempre – sonríe Rosinante, sus ojos se detienen en la pequeña figura que el héroe de la marina aun sostiene de la mano. El marino silencioso se acerca y acuclilla junto al pequeño que capturo su atención– ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño en cuestión suelta el agarre que su abuelo tenía sobre su mano y da una gran sonrisa por al fin estar cerca de un adulto amable que no lo trate como un idiota como el resto de las personas en el cuartel solo por su edad– ¡Soy Luffy y hace unos días cumplí seis años! – Responde mientras enseña seis dedos de sus manos–

– ¡Wow, eres un niño grande! – Exclama Rosinante con una dulce sonrisa – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo mientras dejamos que los adultos hablen?

– ¡Rosinante! – Regaña Sengoku desde su asiento – ¡Estamos hablando!

– No hay nada más que discutir, Sengoku-san – responde con tranquilidad el marino antes de voltearse hacia Garp – Yo cuidare de él mientras hablan, Garp-san

– Gracias, Rosinante – Responde Garp antes de dirigirse al niño – Luffy, compórtate y no te metas en problemas

El pequeño asiente fervientemente para luego tomar la mano que Rosinante le extiende, luego de dar cinco pasos el adulto que lo acompaña tropieza con sus propios pies y deja escapar una pequeña risa a la que Luffy se suma mientras intenta ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Una vez llegan al comedor (después de un par de tropiezos por parte de Rosinante) el marino pide un gran plato de comida y un zumo para el pequeño y se sientan en un mesa mientras Luffy disfruta de su comida

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, Lu? – pregunta Rosinante, colocando un cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendiéndolo con sumo cuidado de no prenderse fuego a si mismo –

– Monkey D. Luffy – responde Luffy luego de dar un trago a su zumo de naranja – aunque no sé qué es la D.

– Oh, ¿y te interesa saberlo? – Pregunta el marino mientras da una calada a su cigarrillo y el pequeño Luffy asiente mientras sigue empujando comida a su boca – Yo solo sé un poco de lo que se contaba en el lugar de donde yo vengo. El antiguo clan de D. vivió hace muchos años y han sido llamados los enemigos de los dioses

– ¿Enemigos de los dioses? – Pregunta Luffy algo desorientado dejando su tenedor de lado para prestarle atención a la persona frente a él  y pensando en algunos de dioses de los que ha oído mencionar– ¿Cómo amaterasu? ¿Cómo pelearía con el sol?

– No es eso a lo que me refiero, pero no te preocupes lo entenderás más adelante – responde Rosinante – Un D. tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y luchan por las cosas que creen son correctas

– ¡oh! – Exclama Luffy antes de volver a centrar su atención a su plato – ¡me gusta hacer cosas buenas!

– Conozco a otro chico, un par de años mayor que tú con una D en su nombre – dice Rosinante dando una última calada a su cigarrillo para apagarlo contra la superficie del suelo – su nombre es Law, odia al mundo y tiene una enfermedad que no puede ser curada a no ser que se ocupe una fruta del diablo que la marina comprara

– ¡Eso no es justo! – Dice Luffy alzando su brazos para expresar su incredulidad – La marina debería darle esa fruta misteriosa para que se sane y sea feliz

– Eres un chico interesante, Luffy – dice Rosinante sin poder evitar sonreír y extender su brazo para revolver el rebelde cabello negro – ¿Qué te parece si cuando termines de comer vamos a dar un paseo?

– ¡Si, gracias Rosi! – exclama Luffy engullendo rápidamente la comida restante de su plato – No puedo pasear solo por la base, llevo un año aquí y aun no la veo por completo  

– ¿No puedes pasear solo por aquí? – pregunta el mayor confundido alzando una ceja – pero eres un pequeño marino en práctica y aparte de eso el nieto de Garp-san

– Es por mi seguridad – repite Luffy de manera automática como si fuera algo que le hubieran inculcado (a punta de ‘puños del amor’)  – Ningún lugar dentro de esta base es seguro para mi

Rosinante está confundido, no puede entender cómo la marina podría ser un lugar no seguro para un niño pero prefiere no hacer preguntas que no le conciernen y solo harían sentir al pequeño incomodo – ¡No te preocupes, conmigo estas a salvo Luffy!

Luffy le da una sonrisa tímida de esas que son tan usuales en él y extiende su mano para tomar la del amable hombre rubio quien comienza a parlotear sobre una decisión arriesgada, del niño con una enfermedad mortal y de la sonrisa sincera cuando el mismo chico dice “Cora-san”

 

**{3}**

Entrenar es la rutina diaria de Luffy. No hay excusas para saltarse el entrenamiento y si su abuelo al volver de alguna misión se entera de que se lo ha saltado le dará un castigo con el doble de entrenamiento en un mismo día.

Bogard es la persona que está a cargo de Luffy cuando Garp debe salir del cuartel general y no necesita la compañía del oficial, pero esto no es un relajo para el pequeño marino ya que aquel hombre es igual o más estricto que su abuelo. El hombre lo levanto temprano por la mañana y le pidió que se pusiera el uniforme, los delgados shorts y la remera sin mangas para entrenar en ayunas en el campo #7 mientras la nieve no deja de caer. El oficial le tiende un Shinai y le pide practicar las katas que le había enseñado el día anterior mientras el vuelve al cálido lugar techado, con una humeante taza de café en una mano y el periódico en la otra 

Luffy mueve el shinai de un lado a otro a la misma vez que con su cuerpo sigue el movimiento de la manera más delicada que puede mientras lucha con el impulso de frotar sus brazos con la intención de ganar un poco de calor

– “Asalto a la tierra sagrada” – enuncia el titular que Bogard lee en voz alta – “En la madrugada del día de ayer la tierra sagrada de Mariejois fue atracada por un gyojin que ha sido reconocido bajo el nombre de Fisher Tiger” – El nombre llama la atención de Luffy quien detiene el constante movimiento del shinai y observa a Bogard leer con sorpresa la siguiente parte – “El responsable del atraco también libero a todos los esclavos que se mantenían prisioneros sin importar de que raza fueran”

– ¿Cómo llego a marijojo? – Pregunta Luffy confundido descansando sobre su shinai – ¿no hay que tomar uno de esos barcos misteriosos para llegar allí? 

– Es Ma- rie- jois – deletrea Bogard para dar un sorbo a su café y explicar – el periódico dice que escalo los 10.000 metros del Red Line solo con sus manos

– ¡Eso es asombroso! – Exclama Luffy emocionado – ¡Quiero hacer algo igual de genial!

– Entonces sigue entrenando – insiste Bogard, sabiendo que es una buena manera de motivar al antiguo niño que quería ser pirata – y podrás hacer cosas igual de asombrosas

– ¡Seré tan fuerte que podre escalar el Red Line con una sola mano! – fanfarronea el pequeño Monkey mientras vuelve a su entrenamiento y mueve de adelante hacia atrás el shinai con mayor determinación –

 

**{4}**

– Estoy aburrido – se queja Luffy moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás en el asiento –

– Duerme una siesta – ofrece Aokiji levantando una parte de su antifaz para observar al pequeño marino sentado al otro lado de su escritorio – eso siempre ayuda a pasar el tiempo

– Es aburrido, Kuzan – abuchea Luffy rodeando el escritorio para remecer al almirante quien molesto se quita el antifaz – el abuelo se fue hace tres días, y no hemos hecho más que estar aquí en tu oficina y comer, ¡quiero ver algo genial!

– Trae ese vaso con agua y esa naranja – pide el hombre de hielo y el pequeño marino acata rápidamente –

– ¿Qué harás, Kuzan? – Pregunta Luffy cuando el almirante toma el vaso entre sus manos y el líquido dentro se convierte en hielo – ¿otra vez tu magia?

– Te explique ayer que no es magia, se llama ‘habilidad’ y puedo convertir todo lo que toco en hielo porque comí una fruta del diablo – responde el almirante Aokiji utilizando la cuchara que anteriormente había utilizado para revolver su café para moler el hielo –

– ¿Eso es para mí? – Pregunta Luffy saltando en el mismo lugar mientras Kuzan aprieta la naranja y rocía el jugo sobre el hielo–

– Es un raspado de naranja – dice Aokiji entregándole el vaso – ¿Te gusta?

– ¡Esto es genial, Kuzan! – Exclama Luffy feliz – ¡Eres como una máquina de helados caminante!

– Lo que tú digas – murmura el almirante volviendo a ponerse el antifaz y acomodarse para dormir – si te portas bien mientras duermo mañana te llevare a pasear en mi bicicleta a donde quieras

– ¡Eres el mejor Kuzan! – Dice Luffy animado para luego llevarse una cuchara de raspado a la boca– ¡Esto está muy bueno!

 

**{5}**

– ¿Abuelo?– Pregunta Luffy de siete años a Garp luego de terminar con el exhaustivo entrenamiento de la tarde– ¿Por qué el viejo del afro estaba llorando cuando la vieja Tsuru dejo su oficina?

– ¿Sengoku? – Pregunta Garp y el pequeño marino en formación asiente con la cabeza – Han asesinado a Rosinante y aparte se le atribuyo como el principal responsable del robo de la fruta Ope-Ope

– ¡Esa fruta misteriosa para ayudar al niño triste! – Exclama Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa que se transforma en un pequeño puchero – ¡Pero él no podrá ser feliz sin Rosi!

– ¿De qué hablas, Luffy? – pregunta Garp confundido –

– ¡El niño triste que odia al mundo! – Exclama Luffy nuevamente mientras alza sus brazos – ¡Rosi quería que el viviera y fuera libre!

– ¿De qué hablas, idiota? – grita Garp golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza e inmediatamente este llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza donde ha sido golpeado –

– ¡Eso dolió, abuelo! – grita Luffy sacando la lengua –

– Sengoku debe estar pasándola muy mal – murmura Garp sobando la cabeza de Luffy para que deje de lloriquear – Él quería a Rosinante como un hijo

– ¿Abuelo? – Dice Luffy – ¿Lo que hizo Rosi estuvo mal?

– Él siempre fue un buen chico – dice Garp, recordando a Sengoku trayendo de la mano a un niño pequeño de cabello rubio que tartamudeaba cada vez que intentaba hablar – amable y algo torpe, la marina fue el lugar que lo acogió cuando no tuvo donde ir y cuando creció lo suficiente estuvo dispuesto a tomar un trabajo tan peligroso como ser espía dentro de un grupo pirata. Lo que sucedió fue que Rosinante encontró algo más grande que todas sus creencias, este niño que salvo fue más importante para él que su propia vida y decidió hacer lo que creía correcto

– ¿Eso lo hace una mala o buena persona? – pregunta Luffy moviendo su cabeza hacia al lado –

– A veces no se trata de ser bueno o malo – responde Garp rascando su barbilla – se trata de hacer lo que sientes correcto en tu corazón; para algunos lo que haces puede parecer bueno y para otros malos, siempre depende

– ¿Entonces siempre tengo que hacer lo que yo creo que es correcto? – Cuestiona Luffy imitando el gesto de su abuelo– seguir mis ideales

– Ese es el tipo de marino que quiero que seas – dice Garp con orgullo – un niño con un corazón como el tuyo terminaría enfermo si sigue la justicia absoluta de la marina

– ¿Cómo el hombre malo de lava? – pregunta Luffy, recordando aquel aterrador hombre diciendo que debía asesinarlo en el nombre de la justicia absoluta – Luffy no quiere ser como el hombre malo de lava

– Nunca serás como él, Luffy – dice Garp nuevamente, ahora cargando al pequeño pestilente bajo su brazo mientras se dirige a las duchas – estas destinado a ser el mejor marino del mundo porque tienes un corazón amable

– ¿Eso es suficiente para ayudar a la gente? – Pregunta Luffy intrigado – ¿Importa más que la fuerza?

– Por supuesto que si – exclama Garp – desde ahí proviene la verdadera fuerza

– A veces no entiendo lo que dices, abuelo – murmura Luffy – siempre insistes que debo entrenar duro para ser un gran marino pero ahora dices que la verdadera fuerza proviene de la amabilidad, los adultos son extraños

– Es porque eres un mocoso aun – ríe Garp – algún día lo entenderás

 

**{6}**

Es para el cumpleaños número ocho de Luffy que Garp decide hacer algo diferente que no sea entrenar y lleva al pequeño al tan famoso Archipiélago Sabaody. El vicealmirante le explica en sus palabras la distribución de territorio de los manglares y las ‘misteriosas’ burbujas que se ocupan en todo el archipiélago

El parque de atracciones es lo que primero capta la atención de Luffy quien rápidamente arrastra a su abuelo hasta la rueda de la fortuna desde donde se tiene una espectacular vista a todo el archipiélago desde la altura, una vez bajaron Luffy tomo nuevamente la mano de Garp urgiéndolo para que caminara más rápido hasta el carrusel donde se subió en uno de los carritos con forma de caballito de mar mientras el vicealmirante se quedó abajo y lo saludaba cada vez que el carrusel daba la vuelta. Una vez se baja algo mareado es turno de Garp de arrastrar a su nieto hasta la atracción cuya fila no era tan larga debido a que parece bastante peligrosa: ‘Long ride’, se subieron al pequeño bote con forma de madero y  alzaron sus brazos mientras caían por la cascada artificial sin dejar de gritar hasta que aterrizaron en el agua.

La casa de los fantasmas es la única atracción que aterro a Luffy al ver fantasmas y ancianas a las que le faltaban sus ojos, Garp termino golpeando a un zombie que lo tomo por sorpresa mientras el cuidaba de Luffy y fueron expulsados de la atracción con prohibición de volver a entrar. Sin tiempo para deprimirse abuelo y nieto estuvieron de acuerdo que tenían mucha hambre como para seguir esperando y decidieron ir a comer a algún buen restaurante en la zona segura del archipiélago.

Mientras caminan a través de los manglares el sonido de voces gritando llama la atención de ambos marinos de la familia Monkey que corren rápidamente en dirección de donde provienen los gritos para investigar, cuando llegan se encuentran con una situación que hace que el vicealmirante cierre los ojos intentando mantener la calma. Hay una jovencita siendo tomado por el cabello por un hombre con un extraño collar alrededor de su cuello y cadenas en sus pies

– ¡Yo solo quiero ir a casa! – Grita el hombre con angustia trazando cada palabra mientras la mujer que sostiene en su agarre llora por ayuda – ¡Préstenme una hacha, una sierra o lo que sea! – Grita nuevamente ahora llevando una mano al collar intentando forcejear con este y tirando a la joven que mantenía prisionera al piso– ¡Ya he desistido de ir al nuevo mundo, tengo una esposa y un hijo en casa esperando por mí!

– ¡Abuelo! – Dice Luffy jalándolo del brazo – ¡has algo!

– No puedo – responde Garp, las manos al costado de su cuerpo tiemblan y están hechas puños – Es un esclavo y sus dueños deben estar cerca

– Esclavo… – susurra Luffy, recordando a Bogart leyendo el periódico en voz alta y comentando la imposible hazaña que Fisher Tiger había realizado al escalar el Red Line con sus manos y liberando a todos los esclavos de la tierra sagrada – ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada? ¿No es nuestro deber como marinos proteger a las personas? ¡Él está sufriendo!

Garp abre su boca para responder cuando el sonido de la bomba atada al cuello de aquel hombre comienza la cuenta regresiva y con ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa Luffy observa como el hombre cae inconsciente al piso perdiendo de paso un brazo y con graves quemaduras en su rostro. El pequeño deja salir un gemido de sorpresa e intenta moverse para ayudar al hombre, Garp lo intercepta y lo arrastra al oscuro callejón desde donde siguen observando como dos nuevas figuras ante las cuales todos se arrodillan miran al esclavo con desdén. La mujer tiene cabello verde en un extraño peinado hacia arriba, su cabeza está envuelta en una burbuja y ocupa una peculiar túnica blanca con detalles anaranjados, el hombre tiene el cabello castaño tubular, una frondosa barba del mismo color de su cabello y una túnica blanca con detalles verdes de donde cuelgan muchas insignias y emblemas mientras un guardia con armadura plateada camina detrás de ellos

– ¡Se ha roto otro de mis juguetes! – Dice la mujer mientras ocupa su pie para remover el cuerpo – ¡Mi colección de capitanes cada vez es más pequeña!

– Es porque no sabes educarlos – responde el hombre sin interés mientras sigue caminando, sin prestar atención al cuerpo medio muerto en el piso – Los esclavos humanos son débiles y se rompen con facilidad, es mejor comprar uno de esos entretenidos gyojins

– ¡Esos peces estúpidos siempre dejan un asqueroso olor cuando los azoto! – exclama la mujer llevando una mano a su frente de manera dramática, el hombre herido en el piso se queja de dolor y la malvada mujer mete su mano derecha dentro de su túnica de dónde saca un arma y sin pensarlo dos veces dispara al hombre moribundo en el piso – que basura más ruidosa

– Ya te compraré otro – dice el hombre mientras la mujer camina junto a él – un esclavo gigante sería perfecto  

– Es una buena idea – responde ella.

Garp mantiene su mano cubriendo la boca de Luffy hasta que ambas figuras ya no son visibles y la gente antes arrodillada se ha puesto de pie.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Luffy con voz aguda y un doloroso nudo en su garganta al no entender el acto de crueldad que acaba de presenciar llevar a cabo frente a sus ojos –

– Es el deber de la marina cuidar de los dragones celestiales – responde Garp y es evidente en el tono de su voz que la idea tampoco le gusta – Se les conoce como los descendientes de los dioses, si atacas a un dragón celestial un almirante de la marina y un ejército aparecerán en el lugar

_(‘La familia D. el enemigo natural de los dioses‘)_

– Hablan sobre la vida de las personas como si no fuera nada – dice Luffy y en su mente no se deja de repetir la misma escena del hombre gritando de desesperación antes de que el collar explotara – como si las personas fueran posesiones y juguetes que se pueden desechar y reemplazar

– A mí tampoco me agradan los dragones celestiales – responde Garp, tomando la pequeña mano de Luffy para salir del callejón – e intento de todas las formas posibles no tener contacto con ellos para no tener que arrodillarme

– ¡Nunca trabajare para ellos! – Declara Luffy con una seriedad poco vista en él – ¡Si voy a estar en la marina quiero proteger y ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesiten!

–  Y es por eso que te convertirás en el mejor marino del mundo – alaba Garp a su nieto cuyos ojos brillan en resolución – luego de esto creo que ambos necesitamos un buen banquete para olvidar lo que hemos visto

– ¡Quiero un montón de carne! – exclama Luffy un poco más animado, mientras Garp ríe de manera ruidosa y hace gestos extraños, intentando distraer al pequeño del cuerpo del pirata muerto que está siendo cargado por otros marinos –

**{7}**

Cuando creces durante 9 años sabiendo que tu existencia solo es permitida mientras vivas de cierta manera, hace que te cuestiones muchas cosas que las personas que no pasan por una situación similar nunca podrían entender. La necesidad de corroborar lo que ya sabes pero a la misma vez tienes la pequeña esperanza de que alguien pueda tener una opinión diferente respecto al tema siempre lo hace volver a la misma pregunta en su cabeza: _‘¿Fue bueno que yo naciera?’_

– ¿Qué pasaría si Dragon el revolucionario tuviera un hijo? – pregunta Luffy en la mesa donde come rodeado de algunos de los vicealmirantes con los cuales Garp lo deja interactuar –

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Cuestiona Onigumo – ¿Es por esos informes que ha habido sobre dragon en los últimos días?

– Solo es curiosidad – miente Luffy mirando a cada persona que lo acompaña en la mesa – ¿Qué pasaría si Dragon tuviera un hijo?

– Solo pensar que esa amenaza pueda tener hijos me da escalofríos – murmura Doberman –

– Solo pensar en que puede existir un pequeño bastardo con la misma sangre de ese demonio me hace sentir enfermo – dice Momonga – Yo mismo mataría a pequeño demonio con mis propias manos, pero primero lo torturaría de tal manera que la pequeña aberración suplicara que tenga piedad y lo mate

–  Todos los marinos querrían tomarse su tiempo para torturar al hijo de dragon – dice Kaizerhige mientras ríe cubriendo su boca con una mano –

– ¿Y si ese niño no es malo? – Insiste Luffy – ¿Por qué importaría quien es su padre?

– La maldad vive en la sangre – declara Momonga – Su existencia siempre será un crimen sin importar lo que haga por redimirse

– ¿No tiene derecho a vivir? – pregunta Luffy una vez más, porque necesita estas respuestas y no aquellas que Garp le da con sus sonrisas incomodas y palabras amables de que “solo lo descubrirá mientras siga viviendo” –

– Incluso antes de nacer, la sangre que corre por sus venas era su sentencia de muerte – responde Doberman – Tu eres muy joven para saberlo pero hace trece años hubo un informe con respecto a que el Rey pirata tenía un hijo en Baterilla una isla en South Blue, el gobierno mundial y la marina comenzaron una exhaustiva búsqueda que termino con la exterminación de todos los niños que nacieron en Baterilla durante un año completo   

– ¿Solo porque existía la probabilidad de que el hijo de Roger pudiera ser uno de ellos? – Pregunta Luffy sin poder creer hasta qué punto pueden llegar con tal de que la sangre ‘contaminada’ no siga existiendo en el mundo – ¿Eso justifica la muerte de tantos niños inocentes?

– Es la justicia absoluta – exclama Momonga – Por supuesto que vale la pena asegurarse de que el legado de Roger no siga existiendo en este mundo, ya bastante nos ha complicado la vida con sus últimas palabras sobre el One piece

– Aun eres muy joven para preocuparte de que ese molesto dragon tenga un hijo – dice Kaizerhige revolviéndole el cabello y Luffy lucha contra el impulso de alejar aquella mano que si la situación fuera diferente estaría siendo ocupada para torturarlo y no acariciarlo de manera amigable – Solo preocúpate de entrenar y divertirte

– Todos los vicealmirantes debemos ir ahora a la oficina de Sengoku-san, al parecer se ha elegido a un nuevo Shichibukai y necesitan presentárnosla– dice Momonga – Garp-san nos dijo que Bogard te estaría esperando en el campo de entrenamiento

– Entiendo – dice Luffy poniéndose rápidamente de pie para despedirse y huir lo más rápido que puede en dirección al campo de entrenamiento mientras por fin le hacen sentido aquellas palabras que Akainu le dirigió hace algunos años atrás y puede sentir su corazón hundirse al encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta… no fue algo bueno que el haya nacido.

 

**{8}**

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí, abuelo? – pregunta Luffy de diez años mirando a su alrededor donde enormes árboles y plantas se extienden –

– Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento para desarrollar Haki de observación – responde Garp – En este lugar debes permanecer alerta en todo momento ya que hay animales salvajes acechando

– ¿Cómo los que había en la selva en Foosha? – pregunta Luffy recordando aquella vez que Garp lo dejo en la selva de noche cuando tenía cuatro años – 

– Los animales aquí son seis veces más grande que el tamaño de uno normal, nadie habita en esta isla por lo peligroso que es acercarse a esos animales – responde Garp y Luffy traga saliva – Tus instintos no serán suficientes para poder evitarlos y tendrás que estar siempre atento, el estrés al que serás sometido lograra que tu Haki se manifieste. 

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí, abuelo? – Pregunta Luffy resignado con un pequeño puchero en sus labios al no agradarle del todo la idea de estar rodeado de enormes animales que podrían comerlo de un solo bocado–

– Tres semanas serán suficiente, tus instintos son buenos y bordean la barrera del Haki, solo te falta un pequeño empujón para despertarlo por completo – Responde Garp rascándose la barbilla como pensando muy duro en algo – Un marino tiene que saber sobrevivir bajo cualquier situación, tendrás que cazar para comer, hacer fuego para cocinar, buscar o crear algo donde cobijarte durante la noche, ¿está claro, Luffy?

– Entiendo – asiente Luffy, y sus ojos tienen un brillito desafiante – pero si consigo despertar mi Haki debes invitarme a un banquete de carne

– Dalo por hecho, bwahaha – Rie Garp de manera ruidosa antes pasar su mano por la cabeza de Luffy y desordenarle el cabello – Nos vemos en tres semanas, ¡no mueras!

Luffy se queda en la orilla de la playa hasta que el barco de Garp desaparece de su vista, da un pequeño suspiro y comienza a adentrarse en la selva donde enormes raíces le dificultan el paso y puede sentir ojos en todas direcciones acecharlo.

**…**

Su primer encuentro con uno de los animales gigantes que Garp menciono es solo tres días después de llegar, mientras buscaba un rio de donde conseguir agua y tal vez si tiene suerte pescar algo para comer que no sean ciempiés ya que en eso se ha basado su dieta los últimos días. Los animales pequeños que son algo que él podría cazar sin morir en el intento; como los conejos o ratas son los suficientemente rápidos para huir de él y por eso ha terminado comiendo ciempiés todos los días porque es lo único que hay grandes cantidades y que puede atrapar, pero que ya no son suficiente para satisfacer su voraz apetito

Es un enorme gorila el animal que le cierra el paso y le impide acercarse al arroyo, sus únicas arma son sus dos puños, viéndose en desventaja decide huir a pesar de que le deja un sabor amargo a derrota en la boca. Su cena ese día nuevamente fueron ciempiés asados que le costaban tragar por la ausencia de algo para beber.

**…**

Fue la dirección a la que todos los ciempiés se dirigían lo que llamo su atención y debido a su naturaleza aventurara se decidió a seguirlas a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no, entre más seguía a los ciempiés más se adentraba en el bosque y cuando se detuvieron observo con horror lo que allí había, sin evitarlo maldice entre murmullos haberse dejado llevar por su condenado espíritu aventurero y sus ojos no se separan de la monstruosa forma de un gigante ciempiés alrededor del que todos los más pequeños se acoplan. Tiene dos alargadas y filosas tenazas que le salen de lo que parece ser su boca de donde secreta un viscoso liquido purpura que al entrar en contacto con el piso comienza a derretirlo. Luffy inhala profundamente, asombrado por el movimiento en forma de tijeras de sus fuertes tenazas, el tamaño y movimiento uniforme de sus patas y el sonido de todos aquellos ciempiés alrededor de este gigante.

El pequeño marino retrocede lentamente intentando pasar desapercibido, pero el crujido de las ramas que sin querer ha pisado alertan al enorme miriápodo que ya lo tiene en su campo de visión y con una velocidad que Luffy nunca antes había visto; el ciempiés se abalanza hacia el con sus tenazas moviéndose, a duras penas alcanza a esquivar un ataque fatal pero hay un corte debajo de su ojo izquierdo que ya ha comenzado a sangrar y a nublarle la visión, Luffy alza una de sus manos para presionar la herida y el gigante ciempiés aprovecha ese momento para atacarlo esta vez con su veneno que cae en el centro del pecho del pequeño marino y que comienza a quemar a través de su ropa hasta hacer contacto con su piel, cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras la herida de su rostro queda olvidada para llevarse ambas manos al pecho intentando calmar el dolor en esa zona. La herida en su pecho también sangra y la pérdida de sangre de ambas heridas se hace notar al sentirse cada vez más débil y al borde de la inconsciencia, cuando cree que la situación no podría ser peor su Haki parece haber decidido que esta era la ocasión perfecta para manifestarse y siente la presencia de dos personas acercarse rápidamente.  

 Las dos figuras humanas están junto a él y no parecen tener malas intenciones, uno es alto y de cabello rubio con un extraño peinado y el otro hombre tiene el cabello castaño peinado en un copete, es este último quien lo carga y habla con una voz que se le hace sumamente tranquilizadora y amigable

– Este niño necesita ayuda inmediata – dice el hombre de copete levemente alterado– hay que llevarlo al mobydick para que los médicos lo traten.

– Adelántate – ordena el hombre de cabello rubio – me hare cargo de este bicho

El hombre de copete asiente y comienza a caminar rápidamente desde la dirección que Luffy venia 

– Resiste, chico – pide el hombre de voz amable que cada vez se escucha más lejos para Luffy – te prometo que los médicos de nuestro barco te sanaran

**…**

Cuando Luffy recupera la consciencia y abre sus ojos se encuentra en una sala llena de instrumentos médicos, hay un catéter en su brazo izquierdo conectado a una bolsa de suero, hay vendas en todo su torso y la vendita bajo su ojo izquierdo pica. Cuando intenta sentarse de inmediato es empujado nuevamente a la cama sin mucha delicadeza lo que lo hace encorvarse levemente de dolor y mirar al causante

– Admito que tus heridas han sanado más rápido de lo que creía pero no hay que abusar de la buena suerte – dice la doctora – descansa un poco más

– Gracias – dice Luffy y si tuviera la suficiente fuerza inclinaría su cabeza en agradecimiento y respeto – ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

– cinco días – responde la doctora, revisando el catéter y cambiando la bolsa de suero por una nueva – tus heridas eran bastante serias y perdiste bastante sangre, tuve que hacer dos transfusiones para que no te envenenaras con la toxina que daño tu pecho

– No entiendo – se queja Luffy girando su rostro en dirección a la mujer, lo unico que logra comprender es que el ciempiés lo enveneno y que gracias a alguna clase de magia la doctora sano – es normal, no todos pueden entender la magia

– Hay un límite para lo ignorante que alguien puede ser – ríe la mujer con buen humor para hacer algunas notas en la tabla medica que tiene en sus manos – sí, mi magia medica ayudo a que te sanaras y que seas un chiquillo tan fuerte también hizo su parte, no puedes levantarte hasta mañana porque o sino la magia desaparecerá y morirás, ¿no quieres morir, verdad?

Luffy niega con su cabeza lo más rápido que puede y la doctora vuelve a reír

– Ya mañana podrás levantarte y comer solido – dice la doctora – Todos en este barco me han estado molestando con sus preguntas respecto a cuándo despertarías y que quieren conocerte luego

– ¿Quieren conocerme? – pregunta Luffy confundido –

– Thatch les conto que cuando te encontraron estaban frente a un enorme ciempiés y que te había envenenado – responde la doctora – eso llamo la atención de todos, ya los veras tú mismo mañana por ahora descansa 

La doctora acomoda el cojin de Luffy y lo arropa nuevamente, inyecta unos suaves sedantes en la bolsa de suero y el pequeño se queda dormido unos minutos después.

**…**

Debido a su gran tamaño y duros rasgos faciales, Barbablanca siempre ha tenido problemas a la hora de acercarse a la gente e infunde terror sin ni siquiera intentarlo, es por eso que cuando el pequeño invitado del mobydick quien ha sido traído por una de sus hijas frente a él; no lo mira con miedo sino con curiosidad no puede evitar sonreír y señalarle al pequeño que se acerque más

– ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta Barblanca aun ya sabiendo la respuesta – ¿sabes dónde te encuentras?

Luffy cierra su boca para volver a abrirla, sus ojos no se despegan de la imponente figura del hombre más fuerte del mundo – No tengo miedo, mi abuelo me ha hablado un montón de ti así que pude reconocerte. Eres el viejo Barbablanca.

Newgate ríe, reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, es un mocoso con agallas y con pocos modales pero eso está bien, le gustan los mocosos vivaces como este 

– ¿Tu abuelo te ha hablado mucho de mí? ¿Es tu abuelo un antiguo pirata, cómo se llama? – pregunta barblanca y Luffy niega con la cabeza –

– Garp – responde Luffy de manera desinteresada – Siempre habla de cómo eres de los pocos piratas que tienen un poco de decencia y que no son un problema como los novatos de ahora

– Gurararara – rie animadamente Newgate al ver los rostros de incredulidad de sus hijos y las preguntas en formas de susurros ‘¿Garp tiene un hijo?’ ‘¿Qué clase de loca mujer saldría con ese maniático?’ – Aunque sabes quién soy y lo que puedo hacer, ¿no tienes miedo?

– ¡No! – Niega el pequeño – ¡Esas historias son tan increíbles! ¡Y el mobydick es el barco más grande y lindo que he visto, los barcos de la marina son todos iguales y aburridos!

– Gurararara, ¿Quieres oír algunas historias de este viejo, mocoso? – Ofrece Barbablanca, el mismo niño asiente rápidamente y escala la pierna del hombre más fuerte del mundo para sentarse en su regazo lo que hace que vuelva a reír – ¿Con cuál debería comenzar…? Ya sé, te contare de aquella vez que pelee con un gigante de Elbaf ocupando una sola mano– Luffy lo observa hacia arriba con estrellas en los ojos mientras el resto de la tripulación de mobydick mira con una sonrisa como su padre interactúa con el pequeño nieto del héroe de la marina sin importarle que están de lados contrarios de la justicia

**…**

– Hola soy Thatch – se presenta el hombre de copete una vez Barbablanca ha terminado de contarle otra de sus historias al pequeño– te ves mucho mejor ahora

– ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! – Dice Luffy con una pequeña reverencia una vez ha sido dejado en el piso frente al hombre de copete – ¿Dónde está el cabeza de piña? Él también me ayudo

Tatch ríe animadamente al sobrenombre y Marco quien siempre parece escuchar todo grita ‘no te rias, thatch –yoi’ mientras camina de manera casi perezosa en su dirección

– Mi nombre es Marco – dice el comandante de la primera división – no cabeza de piña

– No regañes al chico, marco – dice Thatch aun intentando suprimir su risa para volver a centrar toda su atención en Luffy – He preparado comida especialmente para ti

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunta Luffy mientras babea – ¿Con mucha carne?

– Con suficiente carne para alguien de tu tamaño– asiente Thatch mientras toma a Luffy de la mano para hacer que lo siga hacia el comedor.  Veinte minuto después cuando Luffy ya se ha sentado y comido todo lo que Thatch cocino para él, y aun tiene hambre y todos lo miran con incredulidad porque ningún niño pequeño debería tener un apetito tan voraz, Thatch solo se excusa por un momento y vuelve a la cocina a hacerle algo más de comer.

Cuando media hora después llega con varios platos de comidas sencillas y algunos sándwiches, el comandante de la cuarta división no puede evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al escuchar al pequeño marino alabar su comida y proclamar a Thatch como “El mejor cocinero del mundo entero”.  

**…**

 

– ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme, Marco? – pregunta Luffy emocionado mientras lo jala del brazo, la doctora, quien ahora sabe se llama Margaret dijo que estaba en buena condición como para volver a entrenar pero que debía ser bajo la supervisión de alguien y es por eso que comenzó a preguntarle a cualquiera que se le cruzara por ayuda pero no todos poseen Haki – ¿Sabes cómo ocupar haki?

– Claro, yoi – responde el comandante de la primera división con una sonrisa de medio lado – No será tan difícil, si dices que ya has logrado ocuparlo una vez ahora solo es cuestión de que lo tengas más presente

– ¿Y eso como lo hago? – Pregunta Luffy con un puchero en los labios – sabía que había alguna trampa

– Debes estar constantemente expuesto a estímulos pero que a la misma vez te veas incapacitado de ocupar tu instinto o sentidos – explica Marco – como tener los ojos vendados

– ¡Ya entiendo! – Exclama Luffy aunque en realidad no entiende mucho –

– En tan poco tiempo no puedo ayudarte a perfeccionarlo – advierte Marco – pero si puedo ayudarte a desarrollarlo y que este un poco más a tu alcance

– ¡Eres el mejor, Marco! – exclama Luffy contento lanzándose a la espalda del comandante quien solo ríe ante el chico marino que parece haberse hecho amigos de todos ellos en tan poco tiempo con esa actitud alegre y despistada

 

**…**

El mobydick es un lugar divertido, todos son amables y parece que ellos también tienen la misma impresión de él, Luffy entiende a que se refería Garp con que Barblanca es de los pocos piratas decentes que quedan si compara su tripulación con cualquier otra de groseros piratas que aterrorizan a las ciudades

Lo que más llama la atención de Luffy es como todos los tripulantes se dirigen a su Capitán. Todos lo llaman ‘Padre’ y Barblanca parece ser el más feliz cada vez que alguno de sus ‘hijos’ intenta llamar su atención repitiendo aquel título varias veces. El pequeño marino sabe que el hombre más fuerte del mundo no comparte un vínculo sanguíneo con ninguno de ellos de ellos y que todas esas personas decidieron por voluntad propia otorgarle ese lugar en su vida. Luffy siente envidia y lo hace sentir terrible porque no es una emoción que deberías sentir por las personas que te han ayudado, pero no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera cuando la palabra ‘Padre’ que ellos dicen con tanto amor y respeto es para Luffy angustia y desprecio

– ¿Por qué todos te llaman Padre? – Pregunta Luffy sentado en el piso frente a Barblanca luego de la cena, mientras el mayor bebe un trago de su sake. Los ojos dorados del usuario de la fruta gura gura captan la manera en que el chico frunce el ceño al pronunciar la última palabra –

– Porque yo los llamo mis hijos – responde Barbablanca de manera sencilla y su respuesta parece no ser lo suficiente para el pequeño aprendiz de marino – ¿Es eso algo malo?

Luffy niega con la cabeza antes de volver hablar – Es solo que me da un poco de envidia –admite Luffy bajito pero Newgate puede escucharlo a la perfección – todos ellos te adoran, viejo y sé que tú también a ellos

Barbablanca se inclina levemente para tomar al pequeño y sentarlo en su regazo para estar más cerca y no tener que alzar tanto la voz. El pequeño solo mira hacia abajo incapaz de devolverle la mirada– ¿Tienes una mala relación con tu padre?

Luffy niega con la cabeza antes de hablar bajito y asusta un poco al rey de los mares que un tema que debería traer felicidad a cualquier niño hiera tanto a este pequeño – No conozco a mi padre, pero su nombre es para mí una maldición –

– ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre? – pregunta Barbablanca tratando el tema con todo el respeto que merece–

– Cuando sepas su nombre me odiaras – dice Luffy negando rápidamente con la cabeza como si no pudiera soportar la idea – no quiero que tú también me odies

– bobo, ¿por qué te odiaría? – Pregunta Barbablanca con incredulidad y con su dedo índice revuelve los cabellos de Luffy – está mal resentir a un hijo por los pecados de su padre

– Dragon – susurra Luffy – Dragon “el revolucionario”

Edward Newgate suspira, porque conoce la idiotez humana y solo se puede imaginar las palabras que este niño inocente ha tenido que escuchar respecto a la validez de su existencia, como ha debido cargar con ese peso de ser odiado por pecados que no son los suyos y cuyo destino ha sido sellado cuando Garp decidió hacerlo un marino. Si la situación fuera otra no dudaría en tomar a este niño bajo su cuidado pero sabe lo mucho que Garp debe haber luchado para mantener a su familia cerca; siendo Barbablanca un hombre que toda su vida deseo tener una familia no podría quitarle a nadie el derecho de decidir cómo proteger a la suya

– No importa quién es tu padre ni la sangre de quien corre por tus venas – dice Barbablanca, su voz está cargada por la experiencia y sabiduría que le dan los años de una vida de pirata y Luffy vuelve a mirarlo con ojos llorosos y un pequeño puchero en sus labios – Todos somos hijos del mar, Luffy

– ¿Hijos del mar? – pregunta Luffy –

– Lo entenderás cuando crezcas y veas lo grande que es el mundo – responde Barbablanca – no dejes que las palabras de idiotas que hablan mucho y hacen poco te hieran. No odies a tu padre tampoco, como pocos en esta era él busca hacer un cambio

Luffy asiente pero no se molesta en prometer algo que no puede cumplir. No puede evitar el resentimiento que causa en él que aquel hombre que clama luchar por la libertad de todos no le importe la libertad de su propio hijo, que haya condenado su vida a los ojos vigilantes del gobierno mundial. Una vida atada a la marina que ha llegado a comprender pero no amar. No como ama el pensamiento de la libertad y una bandera pirata ondeando al viento.

**…**

– ¿Estás seguro que estas bien quedándote aquí solo? – Pregunta Haruta preocupado y Luffy asiente con la cabeza – ¿No quieres que alguno de nosotros se quede contigo en caso de que aparezca alguno de los animales?

– Deja al chico tranquilo, Haruta – dice Fossa dando una calada a su puro – Garp debería llegar dentro de unas horas, no es como si fuera a quedarse aquí para siempre

– Además todos los comandantes usuarios de Haki lo han ayudado a pulir sus habilidades – dice Izou descansando su mano derecha sobre su cadera y con la otra acomoda un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja – está listo para defenderse por si mismo

– Aun no entiendo que estaba pensando Garp en dejar a un niño en una isla como esta – Murmura Rakuyo – pero es algo bueno, pudimos conocer a un chico interesante

– Ven a visitarnos al mobydick cuando crezcas – ofrece Vista y los demás comandantes asienten –

– P- Pero seré un marino – dice Luffy tartamudeando un poco– No querrán verme

– A pesar de estar en distintos bandos somos amigos-yoi – Dice Marco inclinándose para revolverle el cabello – Siempre serás bienvenido en el Mobydick

– Toma – Dice Thatch poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Luffy y tenderle una bolsa – Te he hecho un ‘lonchera pirata’ con extra de carne para que comas algo mientras esperas a Garp. Estaremos pendientes de tu crecimiento, Luffy, vuélvete un marino decente

– Lo prometo – exclama Luffy alzando su mano libre para moverla de un lado a otro en señal de despedida– ¡Adiós a todos y muchas gracias por la ayuda!

Todos los comandantes se despiden con distintos tipos de gritos desde ‘Nos volveremos a ver’, ‘esperamos verte pronto’, ‘come bien y entrena mucho’. Luffy se sienta sobre la arena y ve como la gran figura del Mobydick desaparece hasta perderse en el horizonte. Un par de horas después, cuando su lonchera está vacía y su estómago lleno ve el barco de la marina con esa genial figura de perro en la proa y a su abuelo saludarlo alegremente mientras mueve su mano. 

– ¿Qué te paso, Luffy? – pregunta Garp preocupado una vez está junto a su nieto y se percata de sus heridas, la cicatriz de dos puntos bajo su ojo izquierdo y la quemadura en su pecho que hace que su piel tenga apariencia rugosa y de un tono rosado que destaca sobre su piel bronceada

– Fui atacado por uno de los monstruos gigantes – responde Luffy – por un ciempiés, pero un grupo de personas atracaron su barco aquí y me ayudaron

– Me alegro que estés bien – dice Garp aliviado

– Y aprendí a ocupar mi haki – responde Luffy feliz, evitando comentar cualquier cosa con respecto a la ayuda que recibió de los piratas Barbablanca, no necesita a su abuelo enojado – me debes un festín de carne

– Cuando lleguemos al cuartel podrás comer toda la carne que quieras, te lo has ganado – ríe Garp tomando a Luffy bajo su brazo para subir al barco e ignora las quejas de su nieto al decir que ya es demasiado grande para que lo tome de esa manera.

**{9}**

– ¿Kuzan? – pregunta Luffy mientras se sujeta de la espalda del almirante quien sigue pedaleando su bicicleta a medida que el agua se congela –

– Hmm – murmura el hombre de la fruta Hie Hie sin quitar sus ojos del camino

– No, nada – niega Luffy con la cabeza para caer en completo silencio – olvídalo

– Ahora sí sé que sucede algo – dice el almirante mirando hacia atrás breves segundos– siempre dices lo que piensas, ¿qué sucede, chico?

– ¿Por qué siempre me has tratado bien? – pregunta Luffy y sus dedos se entierran en la tela del abrigo del almirante –

– ¿No es eso lo normal? – Pregunta Aokiji confundido – se supone que debes tratar bien a las personas

– Es a eso lo que me refiero – dice Luffy – Me tratas como a una persona a pesar de saber quién es mi padre, ahora mismo me llevas a pasear a pesar de que no es tu responsabilidad cuidarme 

– Dragon es tu padre y Garp-san tu abuelo – responde el almirante de manera desinteresada – ¿por qué no habría de tratarte como una persona? Te conozco desde que eras pequeño y siempre te he cuidado, ya es algo como una responsabilidad para mí

– Los he escuchado – dice Luffy en voz baja pero aun con el suave sonido de las olas moviéndose, su voz se oye lo suficientemente clara como para que Aokiji entiende cada palabra – a otros marinos hablar sobre la posibilidad de Dragon teniendo un hijo y de las cosas que le harían… he escuchado a personas con las que comparto diariamente sondear aquella posibilidad y el miedo que les produce alguien que comparta la sangre con ese hombre… ¿por qué tu que conoces toda la verdad no me tratas de la manera que ellos describen?

– Tu sangre no te hace una mala persona – responde el almirante mientras el hielo de su habilidad sigue creando un camino para que la bicicleta se deslice – son las acciones lo que determinan la naturaleza de una persona. Sé que serias un chico diferente si nunca hubieras tenido que cargar con saber la identidad de tu padre o nunca haber entrado a la marina, pero aun así seguirías siendo una buena persona. La marina se cegó después de la muerte de Roger, la justicia absoluta es lo único en lo que piensan y eso no ha traído nada más que problemas

– ¿Y cómo crees tú que debe ser la justicia, Kuzan? –

– Soy un marino y sigo fielmente las ordenes que me son encomendadas, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga arrepentimientos sobre cosas que he tenido que hacer – responde el almirante y sus dedos aprietan ligeramente su agarre sobre el manubrio– pero mis ideales sobre lo que está bien o mal siempre guiaran mis acciones, deje huir a Nico Robin para cumplir el deseo de mi gran amigo Saul  y porque Ohara merecía tener una manera de ser recordado

– Es lo mismo que dice el abuelo – señala Luffy – con respecto al sentido de la justicia

– Es por eso que admiro tanto a Garp-san, es de los únicos marinos que no ha cambiado nada desde los tiempos de Roger – responde Kuzan antes de volver a retomar el tema principal – Es cierto que la sangre de Dragon es una maldición para ti, pero si piensas demasiado en ello terminaras ahogándote en pensamientos de autocompasión y eso te destruirá antes de lo que hará el gobierno mundial

Luffy da un escueto ‘Entiendo’ para cambiar de tema y pedirle al almirante que le cuente sobre su última misión fuera del cuartel, mientras Aokiji relata su historia Luffy no puede evitar pensar que no es autocompasión lo que lo ahoga sino la falta de libertad que ha sentido cada día los últimos siete años al estar encerrado dentro del G-1 sin tener derecho a elegir hacer otra cosa con su vida.

**{10}**

Nuevo novatos entran al Grand Line todos los años, pero no todos ellos logran sobrevivir a la primera mitad llamada ‘Paraíso’ (cuyo nombre es solo un indicador de lo peligrosa que es la segunda mitad) y menos aún crearse la suficiente fama como para que la marina los considere una amenaza. Cuando Luffy tenía 14 años un nuevo novato hizo más ruido en las noticias que cualquier otro, su nombre era Portgas D. Ace y nada bueno se escribía sobre él, temido y odiado por todos los que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Garp parecía tener especial fijación en aquel novato y cada vez que aparecía en el periódico doblaría las sesiones de entrenamiento de Luffy.  

Las noticias sobre el novato siguieron llegando en base semanal durante varios meses hasta que el joven pirata entro al nuevo mundo donde fue derrotado y asesinado por ‘El Rey de las bestias, Kaido’, a solo un mes de haber pisado la segunda mitad del Grand Line. La recompensa de 250.000.000 fue entregada a regañadientes a uno de los cuatro emperadores mientras Luffy observa cómo se tacha de la lista de buscados aquel cartel de un chico de rostro pecoso que debería parecer amigable bajo otro contexto sino fueran por esos intimidantes y vacíos ojos negros

 

**{11}**

La primera vez que ocurrió se encontraba en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento contra uno de los subordinados de Tsuru, el almirante de flota insistía probar sus habilidades ya que recientemente Luffy había alcanzado el rango de Capitán (y debido a su jóvenes 14 años su rango se prestó para especulaciones en el cuartel general a que su ascenso solo se debida a que era nieto de Garp y se vio en la obligación de demostrar sus habilidades) y comenzaría a autorizársele dejar el cuartel general y servir bajo el vicealmirante Garp. Todo iba bien, la chica que tiene el mismo cargo que él es fuerte y rápida para moverse, la sesión de entrenamiento era entretenida pero lo que le sucedió fue repentino, en un momento se encontraba esquivando un golpe a su estómago y en el siguiente todo se fue a negro, por un momento creyó que no esquivo bien el golpe y que quedo sin aire y se desmayó, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se sentía renovado y lleno de energía, en cambio la persona con la que estaba luchando lo miraba sorprendida y con una pisca de incredulidad

– No puedo creer que te quedaste dormido luchando – dice la chica,  de pie frente a él con una mano en la cintura – Si no querías seguir luchando solo tenías que decirlo no necesitabas ser tan grosero

– ¿Dormido? – Pregunta Luffy confundido – ¿Me quede dormido?

– Si, simplemente quedaste en la misma posición que estabas y comenzaste a roncar – dice la chica con molestia – dormiste ocho minutos

– Igual que Garp cuando éramos jóvenes – dice Tsuru quien se encontraba supervisando la sesión de entrenamiento con los brazos cruzados – a lo mejor heredaste su narcolepsia

– ¿Narcolepsia? – Pregunta Luffy nuevamente inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado – ¿Eso cuando a la gente le tiritan las manos?

– Eso es Parkinson, tú tienes bajos los niveles de Orexinas, que es una sustancia en tu cerebro que te ayuda a mantenerte despierto y el sistema de defensas de tu cuerpo ataca por error ese tejido sano haciendo que tengas mucho sueño durante el día o que tu cuerpo deje de responder – explica Tsuru y el adolescente muerde sus labios y la observa con grandes ojos en un gesto cómico. La vicealmirante suspira derrotada antes de volver a hablar – es una enfermedad misteriosa que no se puede curar y con la cual solo debes dormir un rato para sentirte mejor

– ¡Oh! – exclama Luffy con una mano empuñada golpea la palma de la otra como si hubiera sabido la respuesta todo el tiempo – sabes un montón, abuela Tsuru.

– Lo que digas, ahora dejen de holgazanear y reanuden el entrenamiento que es vital para ustedes dos– ordena Tsuru y ambas personas vuelven a una posición defensiva para intercambiar golpes.

 

 

**{12}**

La noticia llega el mismo día que Luffy fue ascendido a vicealmirante un mes antes de cumplir 17 años, cuando se le otorgo una capa de con la palabra justicia desde las mismas manos del almirante de Flota mientras era observado por los otros vicealmirantes que le daban la bienvenida a su nuevo cargo. Un marino entro sin anunciarse y exclamando fuertemente para que todos pudieran oírlo que el comandante de la cuarta división de los piratas Barbablanca, Thatch, fue asesinado por uno de los más antiguos miembros de la tripulación que ahora se hace llamar Barbanegra.

Luffy da un jadeo de sorpresa y siente un nudo en su garganta al pensar en el tan amable Thatch muerto y a manos de alguien que consideraba su familia, también piensa en el dolor que debe estar sintiendo cada tripulante del Mobydick pero sobretodo en Barbablanca quien debe estar destrozado al perder a uno de sus adorados hijos en manos de otro. Especulaciones y planes se hacen a su alrededor, unos dicen ‘atacar al rey de los mares en este momento que se encuentra débil por la pérdida de una de esas escorias a las que el viejo decrepito llama sus hijos’ y ‘esperar un tiempo ya que hay un puesto de comandante vacio’. Luffy niega con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina, no se coloca la capa sino que la carga en sus manos avergonzado que la ‘justicia’ que proclama la marina cada vez le demuestre estar más errada y desenfocada. 

 

**{13}**

Ser vicealmirante es todo lo que Luffy esperaba, puede salir del cuartel cuando quiera y tiene permitido visitar distintas islas del nuevo mundo para prestar ayuda, claro que también debe recibir órdenes directas de Sengoku y hacer molesto papeleo que antes como capitán no debía realizar.  Mientras lee uno de los últimos informes que llego desde Shell Town, una pequeña base Marina en el East Blue se entera sobre la ejecución de “El cazador de piratas Zoro” cuyos rumores señalan era un demonio con tres espadas, y su sueño que proclamaba constantemente era arrebatarle el título a Dracule Mihawk como ‘El mejor espadachín del mundo’. El chico, -que en la foto de su cuerpo inerte tiene cabello verde y ocupa tres aretes en su oreja-, como muchos otros con grandes sueños murió incluso antes de llegar al Grand Line solo por haber cometido el estúpido error de atacar al capitán a cargo de la base.

 

**{14}**

Solo dos meses han pasado desde que Teach, el hombre que traiciono a Barbablanca y que asesino a Thatch (y que después se enteraron fue para robarle una extraña fruta del diablo) se hiciera al mar creando su propia tripulación bajo el nombre de ‘Barbanegra’. El hombre ha sido un problema constante para la marina y cada día llegan nuevos informes del bastardo destruyendo ciudades enteras con su problemático poder, una de las frutas logias más extrañas que tiene la capacidad de absorber todo, incluso los poderes de otras frutas del diablo. 

Muchos escuadrones se han enviado, todos vuelven heridos o son completamente aniquilados. Se han realizado tres reuniones para formular algún plan de acción pero todas las reuniones terminan sin haberse tomado alguna decisión. Luffy tuvo que ser reducido por otros dos vicealmirantes para que no saliera en búsqueda de aquel hombre cuando llego la noticia de que Barbanegra estaba en el Reino de Drum y que el Rey había huido dejando a la gente del pueblo a su suerte.

 

**{15}**

Luffy se mantiene de pie frente al escritorio de Sengoku quien parece estar al borde de un colapso nervioso o de golpearlo hasta la muerte y el joven vicealmirante sabe que todo depende de cual sea su respuesta a la petición que le ha realizado tres veces.

– Escoltaras a San Charloss y al resto de la divina familia Roswald – declara Sengoku –

– No – Responde Luffy de manera tajante cruzándose de brazos –

– Es una orden – aclara el almirante de flota con aquel condescendiente tono de voz que el joven vicealmirante detesta– No puedes decidir si quieres hacerlo o no

– Lo diré solo una vez más por si no te quedo claro las otras veces que lo dije – dice Luffy mirando a Sengoku directamente a los ojos – Yo nunca protegeré a un noble mundial

– ¡Luffy es tu deber como vicealmirante seguir las ordenes que te son encomendadas! – Grita Sengoku perdiendo los estribos y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos – ¡Todos los que trabajamos para el gobierno mundial entendemos esto y lo hacemos porque entra en juego el balance de la justicia! ¡No empeores tu delicada situación con el Gorosei, mocoso!

– ¿Justicia? – Pregunta Luffy con cargado sarcasmo, sus manos ya no están cruzadas en su pecho sino a cada lado de cuerpo en forma de puños – ¿Cómo puede ser justicia proteger a los dragones celestiales? ¡Su sola presencia infunde terror entre los civiles!

– ¡Son los descendientes de los creadores! – Dice Sengoku – ¡Este es el orden del mundo que hemos seguido durante siglos!

Luffy siente dos nuevas presencias fuera de la oficina mientras el almirante de flota le sigue gritando, sabe que esta conversación ya se extendió lo suficiente y es hora de terminarla

– Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma y puedes hacérsela saber al Gorosei con un pequeño mensaje de mi parte– responde Luffy antes de voltearse y caminar en dirección a la puerta, se detiene sobre sus pasos y mira hacia atrás con una sonrisa torcida en los labios para decir unas últimas palabras – ¡Que los follen, jamás escoltare a un dragon celestial!

El joven vicealmirante abre la puerta encontrándose de frente con un hombre de alta estatura, musculosa contextura y con un puro entre sus labios al que no presta mayor atención mientras sigue preocupado de huir de la oficina del almirante de flota antes que lo asesine por la osadía que acaba de cometer

**…**

Tashigi da un jadeo ahogado al procesar las palabras dichas por el joven que se ha perdido entre los laberinticos pasillos del cuartel mientras que Smoker intenta mantener una expresión estoica en el rostro pero le es imposible y termina con una pequeña sonrisilla de medio lado en los labios

– Esperamos que no sea un mal momento – Dice Tashigi saludando con una pequeña reverencia una vez han entrado en la oficina –

– No se preocupen – Responde el almirante de flota, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose con ambas manos las sienes – ese mocoso siempre ha sido igual

– ¿Ese chico era un vicealmirante? – Pregunta Tashigi sorprendida – ¿No es el muy joven para tener ese cargo?

– Joven pero monstruosamente poderoso, mantenerlo con un rango menor sería un desperdicio y un insulto a sus habilidades. – Responde Sengoku colocándose de nuevo las gafas y luchando contra la necesidad de tomarse un analgésico– No piensen en eso, ¿a qué debo vuestra su presencia en el G-1?

– Queremos recibir entrenamiento – Responde Smoker dando una calada a los dos puros entre sus labios – en especial de aquella técnica llamada Haki

– En el cuartel todos los vicealmirantes saben utilizarlo y el único que es lo suficientemente amable para enseñarlo es Garp – dice Sengoku apoyando ambos brazos sobre la trizada superficie de su escritorio – pero ese viejo maniático está en el nuevo mundo buscándole pelea al pelirrojo Shanks

– ¿No sabe cuándo volverá? – pregunta Tashigi –

– Podría ser dentro de un par de días – responde Sengoku antes de suspirar – pero conociendo a ese anciano podría ser dentro un par de semanas, le gusta hacer muchas paradas en islas para buscar cosas que comer 

– ¿Y otro de los vicealmirantes? – sugiere Smoker –

– Son bastante egoístas con respecto a la enseñanza de Haki – explica el almirante de flota – entenderás que es una de las cosas que hace a los vicealmirantes diferenciarse del resto de la marina y si hubiera alguno que estuviera de acuerdo con enseñarles no podría debido a que todos se les ha asignado misiones…

Sengoku se detiene al finalizar su explicación porque acaba de recordar que hay un grosero vicealmirante libre y que además es un usuario natural de Haki

– Olviden lo que acabo de decir – se retracta Sengoku y la sonrisa sádica en sus labios hace que ambos marinos frente a su escritorio quieran dar un paso atrás – Si hay alguien que puede enseñarles haki y no es cualquier persona, es el único en toda la historia de la marina que puede usar las tres clases

– ¿Tres clases? – Pregunta Tashigi confundida – ¿No es solo una habilidad?

– Olvidaba que ustedes vienen del East Blue, nadie en esos mares conoce del haki – dice Sengoku – Existen tres tipos de Haki y el común de la gente puede llegar a desarrollar dos. El poder de sentir la presencia de tu oponente: **Haki de observación**. El poder formar una armadura invisible sobre la piel: **Haki de armamento** , este poder es fundamental para atacar a usuarios de frutas del diablo.  

– ¿Incluso a Smoker-san que es humo? – pregunta Tashigi con sorpresa –

– Existe un tercer tipo que solo uno en un millón de personas lo posee y que no se puede conseguir con entrenamiento– dice Sengoku –  La capacidad de dominar las voluntades de los demás: **Haki del Rey**

– ¿Dominar la voluntad de los demás? – Cuestiona Smoker – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

– Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías – responde Sengoku – Tu entrenador lo demostrara cuando llegue el momento, vuelvan mañana aquí a las 10:00 AM en punto y lo conocerán

– ¡Gracias, Sengoku-san! – Agradece Tashigi con una pequeña reverencia antes de que el Capitán y la oficial de Loguetown salgan de la oficina –

 

**{16}**

– Smoker – dice Aokiji entrando en su oficina y viendo a su antiguo amigo y capitán de Loguetown sentado en su sofá – Creo que habías dicho que no volverías al cuartel general

– No hubiera regresado a este lugar si no existiera una buena razón – responde Smoker encendiendo un nuevo puro – pero solo aquí podre mejorar mis habilidades

– ¿Y qué seria eso? – pregunta el almirante cruzando su oficina para sentarse en el cómodo asiento de su escritorio – Creí que en el único mar donde los logia eran invencibles era en el East

– Recibimos un informe sobre aquel hombre llamado Barbanegra – responde Smoker – sobre su extraña habilidad y supe que era el momento de regresar

– Ese hombre se ha convertido rápidamente en un problema – suspira el almirante– creo que Barbablanca terminara haciéndose cargo de él antes de que la marina pueda hacer algo

– Hoy vi algo interesante– comenta Smoker dando una calada a su puro, decidiendo no discutir sobre piratas cazando a otros piratas traidores – no creí que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente valiente aparte de Garp para negarse a seguir una orden de Sengoku

– ¿Era un adolescente pequeño y delgado?– pregunta Aokiji –

– Sí, creo que Sengoku lo llamo “Luffy” – murmura el cazador blanco – 

– Su nombre es Monkey D. Luffy – responde el hombre de la fruta hie hie dando un suspiro – es el nieto de Garp-san, ¿no sabes que misión le asigno Sengoku-san?

– Algo con respecto a un dragón celestial – responde Smoker recordando con una sonrisa en los labios el mensaje que el joven vicealmirante le envió al Gorosei –

– Ese chico siempre ha detestado a los nobles mundiales – responde Aokiji, subiendo ambas piernas al escritorio y reclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento –  uno creería que a estas alturas Sengoku-san ya se habría resignado a no encomendarle ese tipo de misiones

– No es que lo culpe – dice Smoker apagando su puro – los dragones celestiales no hacen más que tratarnos como sus perros falderos que acuden en su protección cuando hacen cualquier cosa estúpida

– Eso es cierto – suspira Aokiji – ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en el cuartel?

– El tiempo que haga falta – contesta Smoker – No hay apuros de volver al East o un nuevo destino en el Grand Line

 

 

**{17}**

La mañana siguiente después de haberse negado a tomar la misión de escolta es llamado a la oficina de Sengoku y por mucho que le hubiera gustado negar presentarse no puede hacerle aquel desaire al almirante de flota dos veces en menos de un día. 

– ¿Me mando a llamar, Sengoku-san? – Dice Luffy mientras abre la puerta y se encuentra con las dos personas que vio el día anterior mientras le gritaba al almirante – ¿Interrumpo algo? 

– Te estábamos esperando – responde Sengoku entrelazando sus dedos con ambos brazos apoyados en el escritorio – Te he asignado una nueva misión a la cual no puedes negarte

– ¿Y es…? – pregunta Luffy confundido –

– Ayudaras a entrenar a Smoker y Tashigi con su Haki – declara el almirante de Flota y la espadachín da una pequeña reverencia –

– Por mí no habría problema y definitivamente seria entretenido, pero ¿No sería mejor que el abuelo les enseñara? – Pregunta Luffy – Él es reconocido por su increíble Haki de armamento

– También tu – responde Sengoku en un resoplido – hay personas en el cuartel llamándote _‘El pequeño Rey_ ’, al poseer las tres clases de Haki, además los ancianos están sorprendidos ya que en toda su historia la marina nunca ha tenido a alguien que pueda ocuparlos todos

– Los halagos no funcionan conmigo, idiota – ríe Luffy sonrojado para reganar la compostura y dirigirse a sus dos nuevos cargos –  ¿Sus nombres?

– Mi nombre es Tashigi – se presenta la mujer de gafas y corto cabello azul – un gusto conocerlo, vicealmirante Luffy

– Smoker – dice el hombre de cabello gris quien tiene dos puros entre los labios – capitán de Loguetown – encantando de trabajar contigo

– ¿Eres un usuario de una fruta del diablo? – pregunta Luffy al peligris quien asiente –

– Comí la fruta Moku-Moku – responde Smoker – Soy un hombre de humo

– ¿Humo? – Dice Luffy rascándose la barbilla como pensando en algo – Entonces te dire humitos

Smoker solo gruñe en voz baja mientras Tashigi cubre su boca para reír despacito

– Tashigi, ¿Cuan buena eres con la espada? – Pregunta Luffy –  ¿Puedes cortar roca?

– Mi técnica es buena pero no puedo cortar una roca – responde Tashigi – Rompería la espada si lo hiciera

– Entiendo – dice Luffy acomodando el cuello de su roja camisa y el nudo de su corbata negra – Mis métodos nos son muy ortodoxos, pero los hará mejorar rápidamente, les preguntare solo una vez ¿están seguros de querer comenzar con su entrenamiento en Haki? 

– ¡Por supuesto! – responden el capitán y la oficial de Loguetown en unísono –

– Me gusta esa actitud – alaba Luffy – disfruten de su ultimo día libre, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento y no tendré piedad 

– Si, vicealmirante Luffy – asiente Tashigi –

– Solo dime Luffy – Pide el joven pelinegro – ¿Viejo? ¿Con esto doy por olvidado cualquier clase de regaño?

– Nunca escuchas cuando te regaño igual que ese maniático abuelo tuyo, no sé porque me molesto en intentar razonar con la familia Monkey si son un montón de criminales – dice Sengoku y es solo cuando ve los ojos de Luffy abrirse de manera desorbitada sabe que hizo una mala elección en sus palabras. Hay una disculpa en su boca pero no llega a decirla, el chico solo inclina su cabeza y les dice a sus nuevos cargos a qué hora se juntaran el día siguiente antes de salir de la oficina rápidamente

– ¿Dijimos algo malo? – Pregunta Tashigi preocupada – Él estaba muy pálido y sus ojos parecían mortificados

– Eso no es asunto nuestro, Tashigi – regaña Smoker y el almirante de flota agradece en silencio – 

– Buena suerte – desea Sengoku, dando por finalizada la reunión y ambos nuevos reclutas en el G-1 se retiran

**…**

– ¿No tienes otro lugar en el que estar que no sea mi oficina, Smoker? – se queja Aokiji levantando su antifaz para mirar con molestia al intruso – ¿No ves que intento dormir?

– Los almirantes siempre deben saber todo – dice Smoker, tomando asiento en el sofá frente al escritorio del hombre de la fruta hie hie –  ¿Qué hay con ese Luffy y la familia Monkey relacionada con criminales?

– No entiendo a qué te refieres – bufa Kuzan – Pon una explicación a tu pregunta

– Sengoku menciono a la familia Monkey en la misma oración que criminales y el chico tenía un rostro de fatalidad – explica Smoker – como si no quisiera escuchar eso precisamente

– Nadie quiere ser acusado de ser un criminal – dice Aokiji intentando restarle importancia – debe haber sido eso y estas siendo paranoico

– Soy muchas cosas pero idiota no es una de ellas – gruñe Smoker en amenaza – ahora quiero explicaciones, él estará a cargo de mi entrenamiento y no quiero sorpresas a mitad de camino

– ¿Qué pasaría si Dragon el revolucionario tuviera un hijo? – Pregunta Aokiji, bajando los pies del escritorio y sentándose para quedar mirando de frente al cazador blanco – ¿Qué pensaría la marina sobre ese niño?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy preguntando? – Se queja Smoker golpeando con un puño la pequeña mesa de café frente a él –

– Responde la pregunta – ordena Aokiji –  

– ¿Por qué me importaría a mí si Dragon tiene un hijo? Solo pienso que el mocoso la pasaría fatal con ese hombre haciendo enemigos en todos lados – responde Smoker encogiéndose de hombros y con el ceño fruncido– y no me cabe duda que la marina lo querría muerto por quien su padre es

– Ahí está tu respuesta – responde Aokiji – Luffy es el hijo del criminal más buscado del mundo y está en el lugar más peligroso para él

– Eso explicaría su reacción – suspira Smoker –

– Es un buen chico – dice Aokiji sin su usual pereza– pero no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para él tener que vivir a la sombra de Dragon y que todos sus logros se le atribuyan al hecho que es nieto de Garp-san

– Debe pesar un montón sobre sus hombros – concluye Smoker encendiendo un nuevo puro – Saber que no importa lo que hagas con tu vida no puedes deshacer un lazo de sangre aunque lo desees   

 

**{18}**

– Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento del día de hoy – dice Luffy alegremente, vestido en un elegante traje negro y con la capa de la marina colgando de sus hombros – ¿Han visto alguna vez el haki en acción? –

Ambos marinos a su cargo niegan con la cabeza y Luffy saca de su pantalón una bandana para atarla cubriendo sus ojos

– Quiero que me ataquen ambos al mismo tiempo con sus mejores técnicas, no se preocupen que no podrán hacerme ni un rasguño – fanfarronea Luffy asegurando la venda en sus ojos –

Smoker y Tashigi se ponen en acción, la mujer de gafas desenvaina su espada y la mueve de manera letal contra el vicealmirante quien esquiva cada movimiento con gracia y sin ser dañado, el cazador blanco se abalanza sobre él su forma de humo y para su sorpresa es tomado y lanzado al otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento

– ¡Pudo dañar a Smoker-san! – Exclama Tashigi – Nunca había visto a alguien poder tocarlo o golpearlo

– La capacidad de sentir la presencia de tu enemigo y predecir sus movimientos, Haki de observación – explica Luffy quitándose la venda – Crear una armadura invisible tan dura que mejora cualquier ataque y fundamental para luchar contra usuarios de frutas del diablo, Haki de armamento

– Es una habilidad útil y fascinante – dice Smoker – ya veo porque el resto de los vicealmirantes no desean enseñarla

– Tashigi, ¿me prestas tu espada? – Pide Luffy y la mujer de gafas asiente rápidamente tendiéndole su katana – ¿Ves esa gran piedra de allí?

– ¿Esa piedra gigante? – exclama Tashigi y Luffy asiente –

La piel en la mano derecha de Luffy es cubierta de negro que comienza rápidamente a desplazarse hasta cubrir la hoja de la espada. Luffy hace un suave movimiento con su muñeca y la espada sigue el movimiento, la piedra se parte por la mitad y la espadachín da un jadeo ahogado

– ¡Partió esa piedra con un simple movimiento y la katana está intacta! – Exclama Tashigi impresionada – ¡Este es el poder del haki!

– Yo no soy espadachín por lo que mi técnica no es de lo mejor – explica Luffy – imagina lo que tu podrías hacer con una técnica de espada mejorada y el haki

– ¡Cuento con tu ayuda, Luffy-san! – dice Tashigi –

– Humitos es bastante rápido y se nota que tiene completo control sobre su fruta del diablo – dice Luffy – Y su instinto bordea el Haki de observación, tenemos que trabajar eso y en su armamento, ahora necesito que te pongas esta venda sobre los ojos

– ¿Qué? – pregunta Smoker –

–  Es para comenzar con el entrenamiento – dice Luffy con un tono de voz monótono – pero si quieres utilizar la venda bajo otra situación estaría más que encantado en ayudarte

– ¡E- Eres un…! – tartamudea Smoker con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas que lucha por quitar de sus rostro porque no puede ser que un mocoso lo haga sentir así de avergonzado y le quita la venda de las manos a Luffy para atarla por si mismo–

– Comenzaremos ahora – dice Luffy – Tashigi, quiero que practiques katas con tu katana envainada algunos de tus movimientos son algo bruscos y forzados, se supone que la espada es una extensión de ti 

– Entendido – dice Tashigi para tomar su espada de la mano de Luffy y envainarla para comenzar a practicar – 

– Te daré un consejo, humitos – murmura el joven vicealmirante – aunque tengas los ojos vendados cierra los ojos y concéntrate en intentar predecir desde donde vendrán los golpes que tendrás que evitar, porque aunque sea un logia sino estas concentrado los golpes no pasaran a través de ti y dolerán.

**…**

 

Dos semanas después cuando Luffy acompañado de Smoker se encuentran reportando los avances de su entrenamiento es que llega una noticia en forma de cadáver. Dos marinos de bajo rango provenientes de la pequeña base marina de Alabasta la trajeron a pedido del nuevo Rey, quien dijo enviar un regalo de buena fe al gobierno mundial ahora que trabajaran juntos. El nuevo Rey en cuestión es el Shichibukai Crocodile que derroco al antiguo Rey al descubrirlo en asuntos ilícitos con respecto a un polvo de lluvia prohibido desde hace tiempo por el gobierno. El cadáver desparramado en medio de la oficina de Sengoku es Nico Robin, la mujer que se escapó por veinte años de las manos del gobierno mundial.   

La niña que Saul decidió salvar, que era el último remanente de los eruditos de Ohara y a quien Kuzan le permitió vivir por los dos motivos anteriores, está muerta. La justicia absoluta gano, Ohara perdió. 

Sin derecho a una muerte digna o a un entierro con gente que llore su partida, su cabeza ( _al igual que la de Luffy_ ) es un premio para la marina. Luffy se acuclilla junto al cuerpo inerte y pasa su pulgar delicadamente por la mejilla fría, observa la piel bronceada llena de cortes, la ropa hecha jalones, las manchas de sangre y barro repartidas por todo su cuerpo y la pequeña sonrisa de alivio en sus labios hace que el joven vicealmirante se estremezca violentamente porque lo sabe; Nico Robin se dejó asesinar, se rindió de dar pelea a ese enemigo tan grande conocido como el mundo y de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta… la misma pregunta que Luffy se ha seguido haciendo durante tantos años aun cuando encontró su respuesta a los nueve. 

– Otro pirata como rey – suspira Luffy decepcionado poniéndose pie y alejándose del cuerpo inerte– ¿por qué cambiarían regir los mares por regir una aburrida nación?

– Otro maldito Shichibukai como Rey – añade Smoker en un gruñido gutural de indignación, mordiendo el puro en su boca – Como si Dressrossa no fuera suficiente problema

– Aunque Dressrossa es una situación diferente – murmura Luffy – El demonio celestial es otra liga comparado con Crocodile

– No sé supone que hables bien de los piratas – regaña Sengoku, mientras los piratas que llamo minutos antes toman el cuerpo de Nico Robin para llevarlo a la sede del gobierno mundial – pero no puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo, al menos en el mar es menos burocrático lidiar con ellos

– Todo en esta situación suena elaborado – responde Smoker – El modelo de ser un héroe ante el pueblo para derrocar al verdadero rey a base de engaños

– No quiero pensar en eso – dice Luffy – el pensar que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar la situación me pone de mal humor

– Dejen de quejarse – dice Sengoku – No deberían cuestionar la autoridad de la marina y el gobierno mundial

– Viejo senny cada vez haces menos sentido – se burla Luffy sacándole la lengua– Solo quería decirte que el entrenamiento de humitos aquí y de Tashigi van mejorando rápidamente. Pronto los llevare conmigo fuera de la base, no hay nada mejor que probar las habilidades en situaciones de vida o muerte

– ¿Así es como te enseño Garp? – pregunta Smoker, porque si es así no puedo culpar al chico por su locura sino a su genética o a la mala influencia del héroe de la marina –

– Esta cicatriz – dice Luffy alzando su dedo índice para señalar la cicatriz de dos puntos debajo de su ojo izquierdo para luego con su otra mano desabrochar su camisa y enseñar la quemadura en su pecho – y esta, las recibí cuando aprendí a utilizar haki de observación en una isla llena de animales gigantes

– Me acabas de confirmar que el viejo Garp está loco – dice Smoker moviendo su cabeza en negación, sin poder creer que alguien exponga de esa manera a su nieto –

– Es lo que te he estado diciendo las últimas dos semanas – reclama Luffy – la manera en que te entreno es suave a comparación de la suya

– Si ya dejaron de discutir cosas que no me interesan – dice el almirante de flota – pueden salir del cuartel pero no por más de una semana

– ¡Eres el mejor, senny! – alaba Luffy mientras ríe ruidosamente saliendo de la oficina siendo seguido de cerca por smoker –

 

 

**{19}**

Tres meses después de que Smoker y Tashigi comenzaran su entrenamiento en el G-1, Luffy es llamado a una reunión con el resto de los altos cargos de la marina e incluso el siempre elusivo comandante en jefe está presente y a cargo de distribuir la información. Una vez los tres almirantes entraron en la habitación pudo sentir la furia abrazadora de Akainu dirigida completamente hacia él, desde aquel incidente hace tantos años atrás había podido evitar encontrárselo en el cuartel pero en la situación actual no tiene tal lujo y prefiere ignorarlo mientras presta atención a lo que dice Kong

– Hace cinco años le fue asignada una misión a los miembros del CP9 – dice el comandante en jefe de la marina – la misión era infiltrarse en Water 7 donde se encontraban los planos del arma ancestral Plutón en manos del rigente de esa ciudad, Iceberg. Al parecer previó que alguien iría tras él y entrego los planos a su antiguo compañero de Tom worker’s, Cutty Flam. En Water 7 conocen a Cutty Flam como Franky, y cuando los agentes del CP9 lo encararon para que entregara los planos los destruyo hasta las cenizas.

– ¿Quieres decir que los planos de Plutón ya no existen? – pregunta Sengoku con incredulidad –

– El CP9 reviso todo sin encontrar nada, torturaron tanto a Cutty Flam como a Iceberg  para conseguir más respuestas y ninguno dijo nada – suspira Kong – Ambos están muertos ahora y ya no tenemos los planos para construir Plutón

– Los mocosos del grupo asesino del gobierno mundial no pudieron hacer bien su trabajo – señala Garp con clara malicia – un montón de amateurs que creen que los asesinatos cubren su incompetencia

– Detesto estar de acuerdo con Garp – dice Sengoku – pero tiene razón

– ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Pregunta Momonga – ¿nos olvidaremos de la existencia de Plutón?

– ¿No hay otra manera de crearla? – pregunta Kaizerhige –

– ¿Y las otras dos armas ancestrales? – pregunta Dalmatian –

– Yo tampoco se las respuestas – dice el comandante en jefe – solo soy el encargado de transmitir las noticias

 Luffy se mantiene en silencio y solo observa, él no está afectado por la pérdida de una de las armas ancestrales e incluso se siente feliz de que no puedan volver a recrear algo tan peligroso.

– ¿Qué opinan los cinco ancianos? – Pregunta Kizaru en su monótono y lento tono de voz que siempre termina sacando de sus casillas a Luffy, es más rápido que la velocidad de la luz en batalla pero lento en todos los otros aspectos–

– Tomaran medidas contra el CP9 – explica Kong – El fallo de esta misión recae en ellos

– Me lo imagine – responde Kizaru –

– Eso es todo lo que tenía por decir, puede volver a sus actividades o lo que sea que ustedes hagan – finaliza Kong antes de mover su mano para que salgan de su oficina – recuerden que esta conversación queda aquí, no pueden comentarlo con nadie más

 

**{20}**

– Has mejorado mucho, Tashigi – alaba Luffy a la mujer de gafas – en solo cinco meses has conseguido mejorar tu técnica con la espada de manera impresionante

– Es gracias a su ayuda – dice la antigua oficial de Loguetown – aun debo trabajar en mi Haki de armamento pero el de observación mejora cada día

– No seas modesta – ríe Luffy – todo se debe a tu esfuerzo, yo solo te he mostrado como poder conseguirlo. Humitos ya maneja a la perfección su haki de observación pero tiene problemas con el armamento

– No es necesario que lo digas – gruñe en voz baja el cazador blanco –

– Es normal, el haki no es una habilidad que puedes esperar perfeccionar en un par de meses e incluso puede llegar a tomar años a que lo domines – explica Luffy deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y dando un suspiro – Además tengo entendido que a los usuarios de frutas logias les es un poco más complicado su manipulación

– Vicealmirante Luffy – dice uno de los subordinados de Luffy con una pequeña reverencia como saludo – Él hombre en quien nos pidió lo mantuviéramos informado acaba de llegar al Archipiélago Sabaody y se lo vio cerda del manglar 1

– Excelente – exclama Luffy – por favor, pide que me preparen un barco de los sencillos y que me dispongan de un navegante

– Por supuesto, señor – acata el marino – ¿Ira solo usted o preparo al escuadrón? 

– Iré solo – dice Luffy – Necesito hablar con esa persona

– Voy contigo – Dice Smoker poniéndose de pie donde descansaba segundos antes –

– He dicho que iré solo – remarca Luffy dándole una mirada de medio lado– Tu debes seguir con tu entrenamiento mientras yo arreglo algunos asuntos con cierto pirata

Smoker asiente no sin antes dar un pequeño gruñido de inconformidad y Luffy deja que su subordinado lo guie hasta donde se supone están los barcos

**…**

– Vicealmirante, ¿está seguro que desea ir solo? – Pregunta el navegante una vez han llegado al archipiélago – Ese hombre tiene una mala fama y su habilidad es un problema

– No te preocupes – asegura Luffy – No vengo aquí con intenciones de atraparlo, solo debo discutir algo con él, no serán más que un par de minutos

– Entonces lo espero aquí, vaya con cuidado –

Luffy mueve su mano en señal de despedida mientras camina por los manglares acercándose cada vez más a la zona sin ley del archipiélago. Se encuentra con Trafalgar Law en el manglar número 12 y sus compañeros de tripulación se ponen rápidamente a la defensiva

– No vengo con intención de atraparlos – Dice Luffy alzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho en señal de paz – Solo necesito hablar con Trafalgar Law sobre un tema que le es de interés

– ¿No es el renombrado _‘Pequeño Rey’_ de la marina? – Pregunta Law con evidente sorpresa e interes – ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?

– Es sobre Rosinante – dice Luffy y los ojos del pirata se abren en sorpresa –

– Adelántense – ordena Law a su tripulación que no muy convencida se aleja – ¿Conociste a Cora-san?

– Lo conocí cuando era muy pequeño – explica Luffy – El hablo de ti todo el tiempo y menciono un poco sobre su plan, cuando me entere de su muerte supe que él lo había hecho por el niño que odiaba al mundo

Trafalgar Law solo asiente – Robo la fruta ope ope para que yo la comiera y me curara de la enfermad del plomo blanco –

– Cuando me entere que un pirata llamado ‘Law’ entro a Paraíso pedí que tuvieran un ojo sobre ti – Ríe Luffy – Tienes una reputación bastante terrorífica, Dr. Roba corazones y me hago una idea del porque te hiciste a la mar

– ¿Y cuál es mi motivo según tu, pequeño Rey? – pregunta el cirujano de la muerte con el mismo tono ocupado por el marino –

– Quieres vengar la muerte de Rosi – explica Luffy – y tu objetivo es Donquixote Doflamingo, el rey de Dressrosa

Law lo observa fijamente y la expresión en su rostro es suficiente para que Luffy sepa que está en lo correcto 

– No intentare detenerte si eso es lo que te preocupa, Doflamingo es un dolor en el culo y por mucho que me gustaría darle una paliza es mi jefe el gobierno mundial quien lo contrato para mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del mar – suspira Luffy – Tu eres un pirata y no debes seguir reglas, pero aun no estas a la altura para enfrentarte a Doflamingo y no morir en el intento. Espera un tiempo antes de entrar al nuevo mundo, hazte más fuerte y cumple tu venganza.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Pregunta Law molesto – Doflamingo debe pagar por lo que hizo y ya he esperado demasiado

– Ese hombre tiene más influencia de la que crees, podría fingir su renuncia a los Shichibukai con solo mover un dedo y no lo sabrías hasta que ya sea muy tarde – explica Luffy – No importa cuántos planes creas tener, ese hombre siempre estará un paso delante de ti

– He vivido once años con un solo propósito – aclara Law con voz firme – Y es matar a Doflamingo, no me importan tus advertencias o mi muerte, si lo arrastro conmigo no me importa morir

– Entiendo – dice Luffy derrotado y sin animos de discutir más, no hay manera de cambiar la determinación de una persona que ya se ha decidido – Disculpa por quitarte de tu tiempo, te deseo suerte, Law.

– Gracias por molestarte en decirme todo esto – dice el pirata con una sonrisa de medio lado – al menos ahora sé que hay piratas aparte de Cora-san que tienen un poco de humanidad

Luffy solo ríe, da media vuelta en la dirección de donde vino y mueve su mano en forma de despedida.Trafalgar Law es libre de las barreras de la ciudad blanca o de una limitada expectativa de vida, pero la muerte de Rosinante en aquella jaula de aves dejo atrapado al cirujano en  otro tipo de cárcel. La culpa, que le impide sentir la libertad del mar y poder ver el verdadero deseo de Rosinante que era que pudiera vivir su vida de la manera en que quisiera.

Está encerrado en su propia cárcel que tiene _una jaula de aves, una sonrisa amable, un demonio con disfraz de hombre, la nieve, la sangre, el sonido de disparos y el mismo nombre siendo repetido una y otra vez: Cora-san._

 

**{21}**

La noticia de Barbablanca asesinando a Barbanegra llega al cuartel un día después del suceso y es la primera vez que ve a marinos celebrando por la victoria de algún pirata. Como el almirante Aokiji había previsto Barbablanca termino haciéndose cargo del bastardo antes que la marina pudiera hacer algo.

Sin escuchar más explicaciones Luffy se embarca en dirección donde se vio por última vez a los piratas Barbablanca y Smoker lo sigue esta vez no queriéndose quedar fuera de la acción. Tardan cuatro días en encontrarse con la imponente figura del Mobydick y los disparos en contra del barco de la marina se detienen una vez se percatan quien era la persona que los seguía. Es el comandante de la primera división y segundo al mando, Marco el fénix quien le permite subir a bordo pero se mantienen alerta del otro marino que acompaña a Luffy.

– Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, yoi – saluda Marco dándole una gran sonrisa – ¿Cuándo fuiste ascendido a vicealmirante?

– Hace algunos meses atrás – responde Luffy mirando alrededor para ver a otros de los comandantes mover sus manos en forma de saludo – Crei que estarían un poco más heridos pero todos parecen estar bien

– No fue una batalla fácil pero padre se hizo cargo de Teach – responde Marco – y la tripulación que había reunido no fue tanto problema para nosotros

– Me alegro que todos estén bien – dice Luffy con alivio – ¿Cómo está el viejo?

– Algo herido, esa fruta del diablo que tenía Teach es bastante molesta – responde Marco – ¿Quieres verlo?

–  No, No – responde Luffy negando rápidamente con la cabeza – No quiero molestar su descanso

– Entonces, ¿a qué debemos tu visita? – pregunta Vista uniéndose a la conversación –

– Vine por dos cosas primero para dar las gracias – Dice Luffy inclinando levemente su cabeza ante los piratas que lo mira con sorpresa – Teach era problema de la marina y no pudieron hacer nada y fueron ustedes quienes terminaron haciéndose cargo, sé que nadie más en la marina se molestara en agradecerles así que vine yo personalmente

Vista y Marco comienzan a reír para ser seguido por el resto de la tripulación y Luffy los mira sin saber que hacer

– Teach era nuestra responsabilidad ya que salió de esta tripulación – Explica Marco una vez las risas han cesado  – ¿Y el segundo motivo?

– Darles el pésame por Thatch – responde Luffy – No podía creerlo cuando me entere y supe que todos ustedes debían estar sufriendo con eso

– Gracias – dice Haruta acercándose a ellos – Fue muy duro de asimilar sobre todo porque fue alguien de la misma tripulación quien cometió aquel crimen

– Me imagino – suspira Luffy y Smoker detrás de él enciende un nuevo puro –

– Cuando nos enteramos que te habían ascendido a capitán hizo un banquete – relata Vista – siempre fanfarroneaba como un marino había dicho que él era el mejor chef del mundo

– Y aun lo pienso – Ríe Luffy antes de dar un pequeño suspiro – Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía por decir, es hora de irme antes de que esto se vea sospechoso

– Es bueno volver a verte – dice Marco – ven a perseguirnos pronto

– Lo haré – asegura Luffy – Saludos al viejo

Luffy y Smoker regresan al barco de la marina para alejarse en dirección al cuartel, luego de un cómodo silencio Smoker decide hablar

– Fue algo correcto que hacer – asegura el cazador blanco –  aunque me moleste admitirlo solo barbablanca podría haber hecho algo al respecto

– Me alegra que pienses así, humitos –murmura Luffy –

**{22}**

Es la primera vez que Luffy recibe autorización para sacar del cuartel general a Tashigi y Smoker para probar sus habilidades en el nuevo mundo, creyó que sería una pelea normal contra algún pirata novato que acaba de entrar de paraíso y no contra la gran flota Yonta maria de Orlumbus que cuenta con 4300 hombres.

Para ser su primera pelea real usando las habilidades que acaban de desarrollar Smoker y Tashigi lo hacen fantástico, complementándose muy bien con los subordinados de Luffy. Fue un movimiento sucio al verse sobrepasados y al ver a su capitán perdiendo contra el vicealmirante que tomaron de rehenes al oficial de la división de Luffy. El vicealmirante se quedó quito en el acto mientras los piratas se regodeaban en su gloria y poniendo dos espadas en cada lado de su cabeza como en una ejecución. Todos los subordinados de Luffy gritan por él mientras Smoker y Tashigi buscan alguna forma de ayudar y cambiar la situación.

Luffy solo sonríe sin miedo alguno, cierra sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y que una onda de energía salga de su cuerpo y pase a través de los piratas, es en cuestión de segundos que los tripulantes de la Yonta maria empiezan a caer al piso con espuma saliéndoles de la boca. El único que queda en pie es Orlumbus quien prefiere huir de momento y ayudar a sus subordinados.

– Eso fue… – susurra Tashigi impresionada – No tengo palabras para describirlo, tengo la piel erizada

– ¿Eso es Haki del rey? – pregunta Smoker –

– La habilidad de dominar la voluntad – responde Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre el piso para descansar un rato –

– Vicealmirante – dice uno de los subordinados de Luffy – Han llegado noticias a través del den den mushi

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunta Luffy – ¿Era el viejo sengoku otra vez?

– Las noticias provienen de nuestra división que quedo en el cuartel general – responde el marino –  Trafalgar Law fue asesinado en Dressrosa por el Rey Doflamingo, Trafalgar estaba atacando a los ciudadanos del país e intento atacar al mismo Doflamingo quien lo asesino en defensa propia.

– Ese hombre tonto – suspira Luffy en derrota alzando su rostro al cielo con una disculpa en sus labios al no haber podido ser capaz de cumplir la voluntad de Rosi y que el chico que odiaba al mundo viviera libre.  

 

**{23}**

Fue un año después, en la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de Luffy junto con el nuevo ascenso de Smoker a Comodoro que las cosas cambiaron entre los dos. Fue el espacio reducido de la habitación, el humo de los puros y el alcohol lo que termino siendo el catalizador de la relación llena de tensión entre ambos.

Un suave contacto de labios que se convirtió en algo más demandante, más agresivo y sucio, grandes manos recorriendo las curvas del cuerpo más pequeño intentando apegarlo más al suyo

– Humitos es rudo incluso cuando besa – es el susurro de Luffy mientras Smoker menos racional da un pequeño gruñido y vuelve asaltar los labios del menor que a base diaria lo vuelve loco pero de otra manera –

La ropa comienza a estorbar, las manos de Luffy se deslizan a través del cabello gris de Smoker mientras las manos de este se dedican a descarta la ropa de ambos. Las manos de Luffy se deslizan de arriba abajo en la erección del comodoro mientras Smoker mete dos de sus dedos dentro de la boca del pelinegro quien rápidamente entiende el mensaje y comienza a lubricarlos, una vez están empapados el peligris comienza a jugar con sus dedos alrededor de la rosa y virgen entrada, el primer dedo se desliza con dificulta y hay una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro de Luffy y Smoker con su otra mano acaricia el miembro del menor

– Smoker – Murmura Luffy cuyas manos ya no sujetan la erección del hombre mayor sino que están alrededor del cuello de este. Smoker desliza el segundo dedo mientras el vicealmirante deja salir un jadeo ahogado cuando luego de un par de movimientos de aquellos dedos encuentra su punto de placer – ¡Ahí! – pide moviéndose contra los dígitos –   

La erección de Smoker duele y los sonidos que el pelinegro hace no ayudan a solucionar su problema, retira sus dedos y a falta de lubricante escupe en la palma de su mano para deslizarla a lo largo de su erección. Con una de sus manos separa los redondos glúteos mientras con la otra sujeta su erección que lentamente comienza a empujar contra la entrada dilatada. La manera que aquellas paredes se amoldan a su miembro es exquisita y lo único que quiere hacer es comenzar a embestir con todo lo que tiene contra el cuerpo más pequeño pero reúne toda la paciencia que posee y espera hasta que Luffy le dice que está bien moverse.

Smoker sostiene la cintura de Luffy con ambas manos y las piernas de este están cruzadas en su espalda para poder hacer del contacto más íntimo, las caderas de Luffy se mueven a la misma velocidad de las estocadas de Smoker mientras se derrite en jadeos que suenan como el nombre del mayor y este se inclina para besar los labios del chico bajo su cuerpo.  Luffy es quien acaba primero y Smoker lo sigue de cerca cuando las paredes alrededor de su miembro parecen contraerse y estrujar hasta la última gota de semen de su miembro

– Eso fue… –  susurra Luffy entre jadeos una vez Smoker se ha tirado en el piso junto a él – fantástico, y no dolió para ser mi primera vez

– uhm – murmura Smoker, tomando un nuevo puro para ponerlo entre sus labios y encenderlo –

– ¿Tu sabes sobre mi padre, humitos? – pregunta Luffy aunque suena más como una afirmación mientras descansa su cabeza contra el amplio pecho del comodoro – A veces desearía haber seguido mi sueño infantil, huir del cuartel y haberme convertido en un pirata  

Los ojos de Smoker que siempre se mantienen implacables con cualquier cosa relacionada a los piratas se suavizan al oír el tono nostálgico en la voz Luffy

– A veces me siento ahogado – confiesa Luffy alzando la vista hasta que sus ojos miran directamente a los del comodoro, alza su mano para quitar el puro de los labios de Smoker y ponerlo entre los suyos, dando una pequeña calada – Si la gente se enterara quien es mi padre me odiaría así que lo mantengo como un secreto y al saber mi relación con el héroe de la marina creen que mi rango es debido a la influencia de mi abuelo en el cuartel; es como si no fuera por mis méritos como si no fuera mi propia persona. Al menos como pirata seria libre como para que nada de eso tuviera importancia.

– Tal vez en otra vida tu eres un pirata y yo un marino que trata de atraparte – dice Smoker quitando el puro de los labios de Luffy para llevarlo a los suyos y un extraño gesto de cariño revuelve el cabello de Luffy – porque incluso en otra vida yo sería un marino  

– shishishi – ríe Luffy hundiendo su rostro contra el pecho del comodoro y Smoker queda sorprendido porque en un año es la primera vez que escucha reír a Luffy de una manera tan libre y no como su usual risa más recatada – ¡Apuesto que sería el único pirata que podría escapar del cazador blanco!

– En todo el tiempo que estuve en el East blue nunca escapo ningún pirata – presume el cazador blanco – si alguien hubiera conseguido huir lo hubiera seguido hasta los confines del mar

– ¡Sé que incluso si estuviéramos en bandos contrarios me gustaría humitos! – dice Luffy  en lo que parece un ronroneo mientras Smoker gruñe en voz baja y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo –

 

**{24}**

La existencia de Luffy era permitida mientras fuera de utilidad para la marina y es evidente que el final de esta también tiene el mismo fin. La noticia de la armada Revolucionaria derrocando una nueva monarquía en el nuevo mundo fue lo suficiente para que el gobierno mundial recurriera a su táctica final.

La ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy en Marineford con la finalidad de atraer a Monkey D. Dragon para rescatar a su hijo. Todos los marinos lo observaban hacia arriba con desprecio y las personas con las que fue más cercano no eran la excepción, se sentían traicionados de haber tenido que compartir con el hijo del demonio durante años sin saberlo. Dragon nunca se presentó y a Luffy no le sorprende, ¿por qué ese hombre arriesgaría su vida y sueños por un niño que no conoce?

Luffy escucha las disculpas de Garp quien está sentado a su derecha y cuyos ojos no se atreve a mirar porque sabe que su abuelo hizo lo que creyó correcto y le agradece que haya cuidado de él. Escucha a Sengoku dar la orden a ambos ejecutores que sostienen largos sables y él se prepara para su muerte, ocupando una sonrisa que no es grande de felicidad ni una torcida de tristeza, es una sonrisa de alivio de que el día por el que se le ha permitido vivir a llegado; que ha llegado el momento en el que esta farsa que llama vida llega a su fin.

– Desearía poder haber sido libre – Es el suspiro en forma de arrepentimiento que se lleva el viento cuando ambos sables le atraviesan el corazón y su última visión son marinos junto a los que lucho celebrar su muerte.

El niño de espíritu libre que fue atado a la marina. Un prisionero de su sangre con un destino sellado. Su cabeza es un premio para la marina y lo único que le queda al final son arrepentimientos de las cosas que debería haber hecho.   

**FIN**


End file.
